Němý výkřik
by Christina Hall
Summary: Co by se stalo, kdyby mezi LockNahovými bojovníky v červených turbanech byla i jedna žena?
1. první část: Elena

_**NĚMÝ VÝKŘIK**_

Vysoké věže a kulaté kupole vévodily horizontu Káhiry, města, rozkládajícího se daleko na sever a na jih. Na jihu čekala kamenitá poušť; na západě se rozprostíralo neskutečně zelené údolí, hraničící se širokým Nilem, na němž svěží severní bríza nadouvala plachty stovek lodí. A hned za tou zelenou nádherou se rýsovaly pyramidy na Gízské plošině.

U břehů Nilu kotvily lodě s bavlnou a čekaly na vyložení. Jejich prodloužené stěžně tvořily na pozadí moderního železného a železničního mostu les mrtvého dřeva. Zatímco lodě na řece a oděvy přístavních dělníků se od dob faraonů příliš nezměnily, nákladní i osobní vagony, přejíždějící přes tento most, převážely lidi, jejichž oděv byl podle očekávání moderní a v evropském stylu, ale občas se objevil i někdo v domorodém oblečení a s fezem.

Výjimkou byl jistý soukromý vlak, vezoucí - a to už od výjezdu z káhirského vlakového nádraží - kontingent padesáti ozbrojených strážců v červených turbanech a blajících pouštních kafranech sedících na střeše každého vozu a sledujcících krajinu stejně tiše jako sochy na střeše muzea.

Elena Cotringtonová jízdu vlakem vždy zbožňovala. I teď seděla u stolu v prázdném jídelním vagonu a zamyšleně se dívala na svůj vlastní odraz ve špinavém okně. Dívka, oblečená v podobném stylu jako pouštní válečníci na střeže vozu, věděla, že před ostatními nesmí dát najevo své obavy ani stesk. Aspoň ne zatím.

Po probdělé noci bezcílně pozorovala ubíhající jednotvárnou pouštní krajinu a ospale naslouchala stejně jednotvárnému drncání želeničních pražců. Zatím se vše zdálo být jako začátek ohromného dobrodružství, zahaleného v mlžném oparu neznáma a zvláštního vzrušení. Mnoho bizarních událostí přispělo k tomu, že skončila u téhle skupiny bojovníků, najatých k jakémusi tajnému úkolu; tajnému alespoň pro ni a všechny, s nimiž dosud mluvila. Jediné je jisté - čeká je zhruba týdenní cesta celým Egyptem, možná až do Súdánu. Jaký je cíl, to téměř nikdo nevěděl, a pokud věděl, nedával to najevo.

Ne že by se Elena jako bojovnice cítila; jediné, co uměla dobře, bylo zacházení s nožem - několika švihy by dokázala protivníkovi rozpárat břicho, kdyby bylo třeba - a ona doufala, že třeba nebude. Z pohledu na krev se jí nikdy nedělalo dobře. Ale byla si jistá, že kdyby to bylo nutné, udělá to.

U stolku seděl brutálně vyhlížející Arab, který by to podle Elenina úsudku - kdyby měl tu možnost, samozřejmě - mohl dotáhnout na šampiona v boxu, a proti němu malý, asi osmiletý chlapec se světlými vlasy a v oblečení zcela odpovídajícímu třicátým létům dvacátého století. Ti dva se podle Eleny dokonale doplňovali a i když byli neustále v hádce, neboť Lock-Naha chlapec svou drzostí přiváděl k šílenství, bylo někdy neskutečně zábavné se na ně dívat.

Vůbec celá tato cestující společnost se zatím zdála být vysloveně zábavná. Ironicky řečeno.

Lock-Nah se viditelně trochu zklidnil a odfrkl si. "Vem si toho spratka. Musím se **_držet_**, abych ho nezabil."

Alex, jak se chlapec jmenoval, udělal na bojovníka srandovní obličej a vyplázl na něj jazyk.

Elena musela potlačit cukání v koutcích úst, když po něm Arab šlehl vražedným pohledem. Natáhla k chlapci ruku. "Pochybuji že by ti to prošlo bez následků," řekla Lock-Nahovi sametovým hlasem. Během cesty se ona a bojovník jako nemnozí z cestujících spřátelili. "Pokud vím, dostals rozkazy ho JEN hlídat. Když se tak ptám," podívala se po Alexovi, který vstal a postavil se k ní s plamínky v očích, "co jste měli za problém? Je to slyšet až vedle."

Než mohl Lock-Nah reagovat, promluvil Alex. "Chce se mi na záchod a on mě nechce pustit. Jak by se mu líbilo, kdyby ho někdo nenechal čůrat? Řeknul jsem mu, že to prostě pustím do kalhot a pak to řeknu jeho šéfce, že mě nechtěl pustit."

Elena obrátila oči v sloup. "No tak pojď." Přes rameno sledovala Arabův nasupený pohled.

Když na druhé straně vagonu otevřeli dveře, hleděli na tu rozhodně nejšpinavější toaletu na této straně zeměkoule.

"Tak to jsem to do těch kalhot možná pustit měl," řekl nahlas Alex.

Ale to už za ním Elena zavřela dveře a zamkla je, takže chlapce dál neslyšela.

"Kde je ten zatracenej kluk?" zlobil se Lock-Nah, když ani po pěti minutách nebylo chlapce vůbec slyšet.

"Možná se mu udělalo špatně?" nadhodila Elena a zvedla se ze židle.

Lock-Nah si odfrkl a nepřestával nervózně přecházet po místnosti sem a tam s rukama založenýma na prsou. "Houby, ten spratek je--"

Nedomluvil, neboť vlak náhle zabrzdil tak prudce, až si Elena málem rozbila hlavu o hranu stolu, jak v důsledku setrvačnosti zavrávorala a upadla.Rychle vstala a pramen světlých vlasů si zastrčila za ucho, zdobené nápadnou zlatou náušnicí.

"Co to zatraceně--" zasyčela a instinktivně vytáhla z boty nůž.

V tu chvíli se ozvaly zvenku výstřely a Lock-Nah otevřel okno.

"Kluk utekl!" zařval, zatímco podupávání na střeše vagonu a výkřiky v arabštině a lámané angličtině dávaly jasně najevo, že se strážní na střechách probudili.

To už se i Elena vyklonila z okna a očima zacloněnýma rukou pozorovala, jak se Alex, kolem něhož začaly svištět kulky, krčí a peláší horkým pískem v neúprosném slunci mezi ruinami chrámu v Karnaku, prozatímního cíle jejich cesty. Elena se trochu bála, aby chlapce nikdo nepostřelil nebo rovnou nezabil. Ale jak viděla, zmizel mezi zdmi chrámu.

Ale její pozornost nyní upoutalo něco zcela jiného. Hlasitý lomoz na střeše vagonu a výkřiky shora ji přinutily, aby se vyklonila více a podívala se nahoru. Nevěřícně zalapala po dechu a s očima rozšířenýma údivem sledovala, jak jsou stráže _zvedány_ do vzduchu, jak jim pušky vypadávají z rukou a dopadají na střechu. Potom se všichni muži náhle srazili tak prudce, až zapraštěly lámané kosti, a tento zvuk dokonce přehlušil jejich křik; nakonec se muži ze střech zřítili do písku a mezi rozvaliny, jako by byli jen hadrovými panenkami.

Elena byla šokovaná a zvědavá zároveň. Nůž zastrčila zpátky do boty a rozhlížela se ve snaze zjistit, kdo to způsobil...a také který hlupák tímto způsobem likviduje své vlastní lidi.

Nyní otevřeným oknem se protáhla ven a doskočila do horkého písku. Prudké slunce ji oslepilo, ale když se rozkoukala, uviděla ve dveřích sousedního vagonu dvě postavy. Jeden z nich byl muž. Byl velmi vysoký, podle jejího názoru hezký. Měl temné oči a oholenou hlavu. Stál rovně s pohledem upřeným před sebe. Čišela z něj sebedůvěra, arogance a na první pohled působil jako jasný vůdce.

Po boku mu stála ta samá černovlasá žena, Meela jí říkali, kterou Elena viděla při nastupování do vlaku. I přestože by k ní Elena měla cítit určité sympatie, protože to kromě ní to byla bezpochyby jediná žena na tomhle odlehlém místě, pocit, který z ní měla, by se dal lépe nazvat nepříjemným mrazením v zádech a zlou předtuchou. Lepší výraz by byl _silná nesympatie_.

Elena se otočila zpět k vlaku, kde se z okna vykláněl Lock-Nah. "Kdo je tohle?" zeptala se ho a kývla hlavou směrem k muži, který se sám vydal k chrámu, nechávaje Meelu ve dveřích vagonu.

"Náš Pán Imhotep." odpověděl Arab. Obličej měl nečitelný, ale z v pohledu byla znát úcta, možná strach. "Vystupujeme." oznámil.

Elena ještě naposledy stočila svůj zrak směrem k ruinám chrámu, než se otočila a nastoupila zpět do vagonu, aby si mohla vynést věci.

**2. kapitola: Meela**

Karnak, Egypt, 1935

Během věků spolupracovaly vítr s pískem na tom, aby z povrchu Sahary navždy vymazaly jakoukoli stopu po člověku; mazaly stopy faraonů, stejně jako stopy britských dobyvatelů, písek pohltil věřící i nevěřící, ať už to byli uctívači slunce nebo zástupy nejrůznějších proroků. Nekonečné procesí lidí zde zemřelo žízní, zanechávajíce zde kosti své i svých velbloudů, aby jejich kosti potom vítr rozemlel na prach, který se smísí s oranžově-žlutým pískem této suché a nekonečné pouště.

Zapadající slunce, belký bůh Amon Re, v podobě žhnoucí karmínově rudé koule, pokreslil pustou zem i ruiny chrámu v Karnaku vystupující z pouště červenými a purpurovými obrazci.

Pod večerní oblohou vedli bojovníci v rudých turbanech své velbloudy táborem v Karnaku. Kolem chrámu byly v nepravidelném kruhu pomalu vztyčovány stany, z nichž některé byly kruhovité a kopulovité, říká se jim jurty. Tábor osvětlovaly ještě zažehnuté pochodně a ohně, díky nimž po stupňovitých vápencových stěnách chrámu tančily stíny a jejichž oranžová záře spolu se zapadajícím sluncem halila monumentální sochy v okolí a stany.

S právě jedním takovým stanem se v tu chvíli zlobila Elena, snažíc se zarazit železný kolík do písčité půdy, což se jí jevilo jako téměř nadlidský úkol.

"Kam se jen podělo kladivo..." mumlala, zatímco se v podřepu rozhlížela po zemi kolem sebe, avšak bezúspěšně.

"Hledáš tohle?" ozval se nad ní sametově arogantní ženský hlas, připomínající kočičí předení. Elena vzhlédla a uviděla, že u ní stojí ta žena z vlaku a v natažené ruce drží kladivo. Měla na sobě ty samé černé šaty jako když ji viděla předtím, těsně přiléhající k její postavě. Elenu do nosu udeřila silná vůně parfému.

Neochotně po kladivu sáhla. "Díky." řekla chladně a otočila se zpět ke svému stanu. Ale ta žena tam stála pořád, což Elenu poměrně znervózňovalo. Když už to nemohla vydržet, obrátila se k ní. "Děje se něco?" zeptala se, zaznamenávajíc chladný úšklebek na Meelině tváři. Ta ji chvíli pozorovala, než odpověděla.

"Nic," odpověděla konečně, jednu ruku arogantně založenou v bok. "Jen bych chtěla vědět, řekněme...co tě sem přivedlo."

Elena zbystřela. Neunikla jí jedovatost v Meelině hlase. Kladivo i kolík položila na zem a se zvýšeným zájmem vstala a oprášila si kalhoty. Jestli se do ní ta ženská hodlá navážet, tak se tedy zatraceně mýlí. "Rozhlédni se kolem sebe. To se tady všech," řekla s poukazem na bojovníky hemžící se táborem, "hodláš ptát na tu samou otázku, když od všech obdržíš stejnou odpověď?"

"To zrovna ne," zapředla Meela, "ale nejen mne zajímá důvod tvé...přítomnosti."

"Vadím ti já osobně," odsekla Elena, "nebo ti vadí, že je tu ještě jiná žena než ty?"

Jestli to Meelu zaskočilo, rozhodně to na sobě nenechala znát. Místo toho zase nasadila ten arogantní úsměv. "Ještě se uvidíme, holčičko." řekla, otočila se a s vlněním boků odešla směrem k hlavnímu chrámu.

"Na to se spolehni." zasyčela Elena tiše, když z té ženy spustila oči a zaníceně pokračovala v zatloukání kolíků do země.

--------------------------------

"Vážně si myslím, že by ses neměla snažit tak vyčnívat, Eleno," rozumoval Sabir, zatímco míchal v kotlíku fazole. Seděli u ohně uprostřed plácku, vytvořeného stany rozestavěnými do kruhu. Byla hluboká noc, a tak jedinými zdroji světla byly kromě měsíce a hvězd na obloze právě ohně, pochodně a pár olejových lamp.

"Nemám nic proti tobě, ale stejně si myslím, že ženská by neměla bojovat, a už vůbec ne spolu s muži," přisadil si Asim, Arab středního věku.

Elena po nich loupla okem. "Domnívám se, Asime, že mojí úlohu tady jsme si už vyjasnili. Navíc nesnáším, když musím být stranou dění. A jestli vyčnívám? Co si v tom případě myslíš tady o naší šéfce?" kývla směrem na druhou stranu chrámového komplexu, kde se, jak věděla, nacházely hlavní stany. U nich také ještě toho večera viděla Meelu. Ta ženská ji viditelně nemohla vystát a Elena k ní měla velice podobné antipatie. Z toho, co se o ní během dne od ostatních dověděla, si dala dohromady toto: říkají jí Meela - Elena si nebyla jistá, jestli je to její celé křestní jméno -, studovala archeologii na univerzitě v Káhiře a celou tuhle výpravu doteď prakticky vedla. Nikdo ji tu neměl zrovna v lásce a táborem kolovaly zvěsti, že prý vládne nadpřirozenými silami - jeden strážný ji doslova nazval čarodějnicí. Elena se ironicky ušklíbla. S tímhle označením souhlasí.

"O té se raději vůbec nezmiňuj," otřásl se Asim. "Alláh nás ochraňuj. Proti té ženské je i poušť v pravé poledne milosrdná." řekl. Sabir vykulil oči a posunkem naznačil škrcení. Elena se rozesmála. Sabir pokračoval. "A co víc," řekl šeptem a rozhlédl se kolem, jestli někdo náhodou nejde, "přísahám na svůj dům, že sám jsem ji slyšel, jak mluví nějakým divným jazykem."

Elena povytáhla obočí. "co je divného na tom, že mluvila řečí, které ty nerozumíš? Nejsi všeuměl. Na tom není nic nadpřirozeného."

"No to možná ne," vystřídal ho v řeči Asim, "ale slyšelas už ty řeči o tom chlapovi v černém, co je s ní? No, jak mu to říkají...?"

Při těch slovech zbystřila. "O kom mluvíš?"

"Na vlastní oči jsem ho viděl jen jednou...byl celej zahalenej do černýho hábitu a na obličeji měl masku! A říkají o něm, že vládne strašlivou silou a zabil Aliho a Muhameda jedním mávnutím ruky!"

Přisedla si k mužům blíž. "To je pravda. Viděla jsem to. Myslím, že jde o toho, o kom mluvíte. Lock-Nah mu říká... Pán Imhotep." V mysli si toho muže okamžitě vybavila, jak sebevědomě stojí u vlaku a dívá se k chrámu, s hlavou zdviženou.

Asim se Sabirem se vyděšeně podívali na sebe a pak na Elenu. "A jestlipak víš, proč nosil tu černou masku?" zašeptal Asim. Zavrtěla hlavou. "A slyšelas příběhy o bájném zlatém městě faraonů, o Hamunaptře?" Tentokrát přikývla. Ty báchorky už slyšela. "A o mumii, která ji střeží?" Souhlasně znovu přikývla a zvědavě čekala, jakou si Asim, který mluvil zásadně způsobem "stará-bába-povídala", tentokrát vymyslí historku. "Říká se," pokračoval hlasem co nejvíce zabarveným do tajemna, "že právě on je ta mumie. Prokletá a zatracená duše, která byla vyrušena ze své nesmrti!" jeho poslední slova přecházela do chraplavého šepotu.

Chvíli nastalo hrobovéticho, proražené teprve tehdy, když se Elena rozesmála a rozverně poplácala Asima po zádech. "Opravdu hezká povídačka, Asime, ale tomuhle já opravdu věřit nebudu!" poposedla. "Je to absurdní - já ho viděla na vlastní oči a nevypadal jako mumie o nic víc než ty!" smála se a sama sebe uvnitř přesvědčovala. Na oživlé mumie a podobné duchařské báchorky nikdy nevěřila a neuvěří jim ani teď. Muž, kterého na vlastní oči viděla u vlaku, rozhodně nebyl starý tisíce let. Byl to obyčejný - i když neobyčejně hezký a na pohled charismatický - člověk z masa a kostí. Nic nadpřirozeného.

Asim se ale tak snadno přesvědčit nenechal. "A jak tedy vysvětlíš smrt Muhameda a Aliho?" vyhrkl.

Elena usilovně přemýšlela. Na tuhle záležitost nepomyslela. "Určitě to má nějaké logické vysvětlení. Musí mít. A teď mě prosím omluvte." S těmi slovy vstala, oprášila si kalhoty a odešla k ruinám chrámu.

Bezcílně se potulovala mezi obrovskými sloupy, koupajícími se v mlze, a hlavou se jí honily myšlenky o všem možném. Nejvíce ji ale uvízl v hlavě předchozí rozhovor s Asimem a Sabirem. Ať dělala co dělala, pokaždé v myšlenkách skončila u toho podivného muže z vlaku, který byl podle Asima chodící mumií. Blbost! Asim ji se svojí pověrčivostí nesmí připravit o zdravé uvažování.

Doufala, že toho muže ...Imhotepa... někdy uvidí. Ve vlaku byl s Meelou. Znamená to tedy, že jsou spolu? Možná. Muži z tábora říkali, že Meela až doteď vedla celou výpravu. Imhotep je tedy pravděpodobně jeden z vůdců. Usmála se. Ráda by se s ním někdy dala do řeči, ať už jsou s Meelou pár nebo ne. Nepopírala to - od první chvíle ji přitahoval - nejen tělesně - a to po rozhovoru s jejími společníky ještě zesílilo. V té chvíli uslyšela jakési hlasy, ozývající se z jedné z velkých lodí chrámu. Zvědavost jí nedala a tiše se přikradla k místu, odkud vycházely.

Zanedlouho se ocitla nedaleko malého, lesknoucího se bazénku, z nějž stoupala hustá mlha. Vedle něj, k jejímu překvapení, seděl právě ten muž, o kterém zrovna přemýšlela, a po jeho boku klečela Meela, v těsně střižených, zlatem vyšívaných černých šatech s průsvitnými rukávy a hlubokým výstřihem, v němž se skvěl zlatý náhrdelník. Elena ho v duchu okamžitě okomentovala jako nemožně kýčovitý.

Na okamžik stála ztuhlá na místě, ale pak se vzpamatovala, a rychle se schovala za nejbližší sloup. Věděla, že by se měla ihned otočit a zmizet, ale zvědavost byla silnější. Nyní rozrušeně čekala, co se bude dít.

Na Imhotepově klíně ležela jakýsi velký tmavý objekt - kniha, nyní otevřená. Muž zvedl ruce a začal z ní číst v jazyce, kterému Elena zprvu nerozuměla. Jeho slova se rozléhala prostorem, když Elena náhle zjistila, že stejně pomalu a plíživě jako se mezi ruinami šířila mlha, i ona začíná rozumět těm slovům...Jeho hlas ji vtáhl do sebe a Elena musela zatřást hlavou a promnout si oči, aby se nesesunula na zem.

Imhotep se obrátil k Meele a důstojným a milým hlasem ji v tom jazyce oslovil. "Je čas, Meelo, aby ses stala tou, kterou jsi byla...a jsi."

Elena s očima rozšířenýma údivem sledovala, jak potom Imhotep roztáhl ruce nad zamlženou vodní hladinou a řekl: "Je čas, aby sis vzpomněla, kdo jsme byli, když jsme byli spolu...a kým jsme, když jsme spolu..." Muž máchl rukou nad bazénkem a na jeho pokyn se mlha rozestoupila a na třpytivé vodní hladině se objevil jakýsi obraz... konkrétní výjev... Elena natáhla hlavu, aby viděla lépe. ...výjev ze starého Egypta. Obrovský vápencový palác.

"Protože naše láska," řekl Imhotep, jeho hlas vstupoval do Meelina podvědomí, "je pravou láskou, věčnou láskou a naše duše jsou spolu svázány a spjaty... navždy." Elena se zatajeným dechem sledovala, co se odehrávalo na vodní hladině. Zanedlouho i ji obrazy úplně pohltily.

...V rozlehlé královské komnatě s vysokým stropem a mnoha sloupy seděl faraon Sethi, s vysokou zlatou korunou, zdobenou hady, a s typickou čtvercovou kozí bradkou na silné bradě. Seděl na trůně, vedle něhož stál jeho velekněz a vezír, pohledný Imhotep s oholenou hlavou. Oba muží sledovali zajímavou kratochvíli. Před nimi zápasily dvě ženy, obě měly čelenky, zlaté klenoty a přiléhavé šaty. Obličeje měly zakryté zdobnými zlatými maskami a bojovaly proti sobě rukama a trojzubci. Seti a jeho věrný velekněz se smáli a výskali a pobízeli obě bojovnice, které se zkušeně napadaly, vyrážely proti sobě, kopaly se, bily předloktím, nebo dokonce i hřbety rukou, to celé stylem, jaký by jim mohl závidět leckterý zkušený válečník. Kovové řinčení zbraní, pleskání masa o maso, výkřiky, steny a to všechno znělo komicky i eroticky a z publika, složeného ze dvou žijících bohů - faraona a velekněze - se teď stali jen muži, s potěšením sledující souboj.

Jedna z bojovnic se ošklivě zřítila na podlahu, zlatá maska se jí uvolnila a odhalila hezký ženský obličej. Její půvabná a surová protivnice, která tuto princeznu k zemi srazila, učinila výpad a zastavila ostré hroty svého trojzubce jen kousíček od pulzujícího hrdla ležící ženy.

Stojící vítězka rovněž sňala svou zlatou masku a odhalila krásnou a spokojeností zářící tvář ---která k Elenině překvapení byla úplně stejná jako ta Meelina!! Byla to tvář Anck-su-Namun, faraonovy konkubíny. V očích obou žen plála nevyslovená zášť - jako by Anck-su-Namun, jejíž oficiální funkcí byla instruktorka sebeobrany, možná i ráda prohnala tři hroty trojzubce krkem mladé princezny, která byla její žačkou. Ale žačka by možná ráda udělala totéž své učitelce.

Anck-su-Namun se na dívku usmála tím samým arogantním úsměvem, kterým Meela večer obdařila Elenu, a pomohla té štíhlé mladé ženě na nohy se slovy: "Velice se zlepšila, princezno Nefertiri. Budu si muset krýt záda."

Princezna stroze přikývla a řekla: "Ano. A já si budu krýt svá."

Úsměv na tváři Anck-su-Namun ztuhl.

Mramorovou komnatou se rozlehl potlesk, jímž Seti, Imhotep a několik dvořanů oběma ženám-bojovnicím děkovali. Faraon sestoupil z trůnu se slovy: "Skvělé! Velkolepé! Dobře jsi mou dceru vycvičila, Anck-su-Namun!" Potom spočinul milujícím pohledem na Nefertiri. "Kdo jiný by mohl lépe chránit Anubisův náramek než faraonova vlastní dcera?"

Princezna s poklonou přikývla. Seti se potom obrátil k Anck-su-Namun. "A kdo může lépe ochránit mě, než má budoucí žena, Anck-su-Namun?"

Žena s obličejem Meely vyslala k faraonovi nepokrytě smyslný úsměv, který princeznu viditelně urazil. Princezna svého otce objala a Seti ji s vřelým úsměvem objal také. Elena jakoby z princeznina pohledu zahlédla podivný pohled, který si vyměnili velekněz - Imhotep!- a konkubína. Pohled, který jí pripadal vědoucí, osobní a naplněný tajemstvím, jež ti dva spolu sdílejí...

Obraz, který se rozprostíral na jezírku, začal jakoby ustupovat do temnoty, aby ho vystřídal jiný. …

byla noc, v níž obloha byla oponou, posetou diamanty, a princezna Nefertiri stála na svém balkoně, vychutnávala si sladký, Nilem prosycený vzduch, když tu její zasněný pohled upoutal nějaký pohyb. Princezna se před nádvoří zahleděla k palácové rezidenci Anck-su-Namun, kde zahlédla povědomě pružnou postavu Anck-su-Namun, jak prošla závěsy do ložnice... Potom spatřila další povědomou postavu, tentokrát mužskou - svalnaté, jakoby bronzové tělo velekněze jejího otce, Imhotepa...

A ti dva se objali a políbili! Elena - pravděpodobně stejně jako kdysi ta pricezna - nemohla uvěřit svým očím. Poděšená a vzteklá, i když jakýmsi podivným způsobem ulehčeně, Nefertiri ucouvla, nevědouc co dělat.

Zvuky koňských kopyt ohlašovaly příjezd lehkého vozu, ale milenci v okně naproti příjezd faraona neslyšeli, ani ozvěnu jeho kroků, rozléhající se po nádvoří; faraon měl tvář zkřivenou hněvem.

A v té chvíli se vize z pohledu princezny rozplynula a na černé hladině mezi cáry mlhy se nyní objevila celá situace z pohledu dvou milenců. Z vedlejší místnosti se ozval náhlý hluk, a oni přerušili polibek, a poslouchali, kdo nebo co je jeho zdrojem. Byl to faraon, jeho autoritativní hlas se nadal s nikým zaměnit.

"Co vy tady děláte?" dožadoval se na kněží. Ti mu neodpověděli, pouze zavřeli a zatarasili dveře, jak jim bylo řečeno, a faraonovy kroky neomylně pokračovaly směrem k závěsu.

"To bude v pořádku," řekl Imhotep něžně, pohladil svou milenku po tváři, vytáhl ze svého roucha nůž a podal jí ho, poté vykročil a schoval se za velký sloup.

Faraon rozrazil závěs, jenom aby našel Anck-su-Namun samotnou, nedbale se opírající o sochu. Nasadila svůj nejlepší, plachý, nevinný úsměv.

Na okamžik se zdálo, že se faraon uklidnil, ale poté se jeho pohled přesunul z její tváře k jejímu levému rameni. "Kdo se tě dotýkal?" vykřikl, ukazuje prstem, zrudlý vztekem. Anck-su-Namun se podívala dolů, zmatená, a uviděla, že černá barva na jejím rameni byla zcela viditelně rozmazaná, a teprve poté jí došlo, že se jí tam Imhotep dotýkal. Nevěděla co říct; v ústech měla sucho a více než cokoliv jiného si přála, aby někdo přišel a pomohl jí.

Naštěstí, Imhotep to udělal. Neslyšně vykročil ze svého úkrytu za faraonem, na tváři démonický, pomstychtivý výraz. Anck-su-Namun vděčně zachytila očima jeho postavu vyvstávající ve světle ohně, ale faraon následoval její pohled a otočil se.

Se zaskřípáním kovu, Imhotep vytáhl meč zpoza Setiho opasku a držel ho ostřím vžhůru. "Imhotep!" vydechl faraon. "Můj kněz!" Zjištění zabarvilo jeho obličej když v tomto okamžiku pochopil, co se mezi těmi dvěma celou dobu dělo. A byl až příliš šokován a neschopen jakéhokoli pohybu.

Anck-su-Namun na tom, nicméně, byla jinak. Oči střetnuté s očima svého milence, pozvedla dýku vzhůru, a vrazila ji celou svou silou do vládcova ramene. Krev vystříkla, zalévajíc celou mramorovanou podlahu, rudá řeka se zvětšila, když meč rovněž našel své uplatnění. Seti se na ně podíval, oči rozšířené, poděšené, nedůvěřivé. Vzdor koruně na jeho hlavě, nyní nebyl vládcem Horního a Dolního Egypta. Byl pouhým mužem, tváří v tvář nevyhnutelné smrti, s vědomím hloubky této zrady, a neschopným s tím cokoliv udělat.

Seti konečně ztuhl, ale nyní se z vedlejší místnosti ozýval praskavý hluk, téměř jako by někdo beranidlem bušil do dveří. Anak-su-amun i Imhotep strnuli a pohlédli směrem k závěsu.

"Faraonovy stráže!" vykřikl Imhotep. "Musíš jít! Zachraň se!" vzpurný výraz na Imhotepově tváři Anak-su-namun viditelně znervózňoval. "Ne!" "Jenom ty mě dokážeš vzkřísit!" křičela, nyní se zoufalstvím. Imhotepovi kněží spěšně vešli dovnitř, a v tom samém okamžiku se dveře s bouchnutím otevřely a těžké kroky Med-jaiů začaly zaplavovat vedlejší místnost. Kněží obklopili Imhotepa, snažíce se dotlačit svého představeného na balkon.

"Pusťte mě!" křičel Imhotep, setřásaje je jako lev uprostřed smečky šakalů, a otočil se k Anck-su-Namun. "Neopustím tě!"

Anck-su-Namun natáhla ruku, aby se mohla znovu dotknout jeho tváře. On gesto neoplatil, protože obě jeho paže svírali jeho kněží, a konečně dovolil sám sobě být zatažen ven na balkon. "Budeš znovu žít! Já tě vzkřísím!" prohlásil, držíce jejípohled, dokud jí za rohem nezmizel z očí . Anck-su-Namun se odhodlaně otočila zpět k závěsu. Ta byla okamžitě rozražena, a černě odění Med-jaiové, vkročili dovnitř, meče vytažené. Náhle se zarazili, když spatřili kveprolití, které se tu před okamžikem odehrálo.

S pohledem na ohromených válečnících, znovu pozvedla nůž. "Moje tělo již není jeho chrámem!" Vykřikla, vkládajíc všechnu svou nenávist k tomu mrtvému muži do svého hlasu. Vrazila si nůž do žaludku tak hluboko, jak to jen šlo.

Vápencovým chrámem v Karnaku se rozlehl výkřik agonie, fyzické i psychické.

Elena si uvědomila, že se k těm dvěma mezitím přiblížila až příliš blízko, a tak se raději znovu ukryla za sloup, zpoza něhož tajně sledovala, jak Meela prudce otevřela oči, stejně prázdné jako oči mrtvoly. Klečela tam ztuhlá na místě a Imhotep četl z té knihy, jejíž obsidiánovou vazbu držel v rukou.

A mlha nad hladinou malého, lesknoucího se bazénku se znovu rozdělila a z vody se vynořilo něco divného, černého, něco, co vypadalo skoro jako člověk. Bylo to černé bláto, které se samo zformovalo do podoby ženy, vystoupilo to z bazénku a jako podivný, zčernalý zrcadlový obraz se to vznášelo, až se to dostalo do úrovně očí Meely. Potom se ten bahnitý duch setkal s tělem ženy a prostoupil do ní, vstřebal se v ní a stal se její součástí.

Meela zalapala po dechu, několikrát zamrkala a do očí se jí vrátil život. Pohlédla na Imhotepa a pomalu a láskyplně se usmála, jako by ho viděla poprvé po dlouhé době.. "Imhotepe?" zeptala se nevěřícně.

Eleně dělalo problémy zpracovat najednou tolik nových zážitků,takže byla malinko zmatená, ale přesto se nemohla ubránit pocitu, že Meelin hlas je teď trochu jiný než předtím. Dokonce by byla schopná říct, že to ani nebyla Meela.

To je hloupost, kdo by to mohl být? Pořád je to ta stejná arogantní protivná koza, pomyslela si a dál sledovala dění u bazénku.

Imhotep ženě ten pohled oplatil. "Anck-su-Namun." "Naše láska trvala déle než chrámy našich bohů," řekl jí s poukazem na ruiny kolem nich.

"A potrvá ještě mnohem déle," řekla, "než budou žít ti pošetilí lidé, kteří nám v tom chtěli zabránit." Pak se impulzívně objali a vášnivě políbili.

To Eleně stačilo. Cítila, jak hluboko v ní doutná jiskřička hněvu. Aniž by čekala sebemenší chvilku, otočila se a utekla, dávajíc do toho všechny své pocity. Jak běžela jako o život mezi pobořenými zdmi, sochami a sloupy, zjistila, že polyká vzlyky.

Když konečně po době, která se jí zdála nekonečná, vpadla do svého stanu a zatáhla za sebou dveře, padla na rozloženou matraci a aniž by chápala proč, propukla v pláč.

Neměla ani ponětí, co se to s ní děje. Vždyť k tomuhle nemá ani jeden důvod! Taková nikdy nebyla! Proti své vůli nedokázala zastavit přívaly slz, kterým naprosto nerozuměla. Nerozuměla ani sobě. Proč se tak chová, proč utekla? Proč tam jen chodila!

Stejně tak jako nedokázala zastavit slzy, nedokázala z hlavy dostat obraz té ženy a Imhotepa ve vášnivém objetí.

A ani obraz Imhotepovy ruky sklouzávající k pásku Meeliny sukně.

Rozlehlejší než Sahara je snad jenom noc. Obloha nad pouští se zaleskla prvními hvězdami. Těmto rozzářeným bodům a celé noční obloze dominoval měsíc v úplňku, jehož svítící prsty lehce obarvovaly staré pobořené zdi chrámu odstínem slonoviny, a odrážely se na vodní hladině posvátného jezera v Karnaku, přimykajícímu se k jižní straně Velkého Amonova chrámu.

Měkké bahno u rákosové houštiny začvachtalo, jak z něj Elena vytáhla nohu, a zadržela vyjeknutí, když trochu zavrávorala a bahnité dno hrozilo uklouznutím a následným pádem do vody. Nebýt měsíčního světla, neviděla by si bývala ani na špičku nosu, ale i tak toho moc neviděla. Snažila se nenamočit svou jedinou osušku, kterou měla s sebou a kterou teď měla omotanou kolem těla.

Byl to přeci jen pitomý nápad, napadlo ji, jít se sem vykoupat. Bůhví co tu žije za havěť, otřásla se při pomyšlení na krokodýly, kteří tu ještě mohli žít. A na takových místech se s oblibou drželi hadi... Snažila se tu myšlenku zaplašit, pořádnou koupel koneckonců potřebovala, bůhví jak dlouho se třeba nedostanou k vodě, a tak osušku zavěsila na větev nízké akácie, která spolu s datlovými palmami rostla u vody, a bez ohledu na krokodýly šla dál, přidržujcíc se stěny vysokého rákosí, které rostlo u břehu. Naskočila jí husí kůže. Noční vzduch v poušti byl chladný, což bylo velmi překvapivé na místě, kde denní teplota někdy dosahuje skutečných extrémů.

Pomalu se vydala z mělčiny dál, kde jí voda sahala po kolena. Náhle se jí postavily do pozoru chloupky na krku a po zádech jí šel mráz. Nějaký instinkt jí říkal, že je tam ještě někdo. Otočila se, ale k její úlevě i úleku nikde nikdo nebyl. Pokrčila tedy rameny a udělala dalších pár kroků, když v tom se z druhé strany rákosového houští ozvalo začvachtání a zašustění.

To krokodýl nebude. Byl tam ještě někdo. A ona chtěla vědět kdo.

"Kdo se to tam schovává? Okamžitě vylez!" zvolala anglicky.

Nic. Z rákosí se nic neozývalo, jen trochu zašumělo, když se zvedl vítr.

"Když nechceš vylézt, tak se podíváme, kdo jsi, kamarádíčku." ohnula se, aby na dně nahmatala malý plochý oblázek, který sebrala a sevřela v dlani. Starý trik, ale mohl by zabrat, pomyslela si. Rozmáchla se rukou a vší silou oblázkem mrštila k místu, kde předpokládala, že se domnělý šmírák nacházel.

Na znamení, že kamínek našel svůj cíl, se v oněch místech ozval tupý náraz a tlumený překvapený výkřik. Elenu to nahněvalo. "Vylez a to okamžitě! Už to nebudu opakovat a dochází mi trpělivost!" Pro jistotu totéž zopakovala i v arabštině.

Založila si ruce v bok a sledovala, jak z rákosí kdosi vychází, připravená zahrnout ho nadávkami. Když si onu osobu mohla poprvé pořádně prohlédnout, překvapeně povytáhla obočí. Proti ní, i když na druhé straně rákosové houštiny, stál Imhotep. Pán Imhotep, jak by řekli jiní. Elena putovala očima po jeho těle, ozářeném svitem měsíce a nedalekými ohni. Měl opálenou bronzovou pokožku, oholenou hlavu, černé klenuté obočí, tmavé oči a dokonale modelované rty, plné a na pohled hebké. Měsíční světlo ve spolupráci s tmou a světly nedalekého tábora ještě více zvýrazňovalo vypracované svalstvo jeho paží a hrudi. Vypadal jako bůh, pomyslela si Elena. Čekala by tady všechny, ale jeho opravdu ne. Doufala, že na něj moc nezírá.

I on se zdál být překvapený. "_Ari ten akh 'ai-a?_ Co tady děláš? Nechtěl jsem tě vystrašit. Nevěděl jsem, že jsi tu." řekl jí v tom jazyce, kterému teprve před několika hodinami záhadně porozuměla. Staroegyptština. Absurdní.

"Nevystrašil jsi mě. Mohl bys vyděsit ty hlupáky tam dole, ale já se mužů nebojím." odpověděla tou samou řečí.

"To jsem si všiml," v koutcích úst mu zacukalo a letmo se dotkl levého obočí. "Všem mužům bych doporučoval přibližovat se k tobě s obezřetností. Kameny házet opravdu umíš."

Pokrčila rameny a založila si ruce na prsou. Nebyla zrovna v náladě se s někým vybavovat. "Až mě příště překvapíš ve tmě, budu házet místo kamením noži, jsi spokojený? Mimochodem, mám tady ještě nějakou práci, a jestli by ti to nevadilo, ráda bych v ní pokračovala." Kdyby bývala nestála ve vodě, začala by podupávat nohou.

"Mohla by tedy tvá práce ještě chvíli počkat?"

"Pro mě za mě..." řekla Elena se zdánlivou lhostejností a přitáhla si osušku kolem ramen. Ten muž ji zajímal, ano,...ale nechtěla toho na sobě nechat zdát ani špetku, aspoň zatím ne.

Imhotep došel k velkému kameni, zpola ponořenému ve vodě, a opřel se o něj. chvíli bylo ticho, až konečně promluvil. "Velice podivuhodné, spatřit tu mezi muži ženu."

"Podivuhodné? Proč? Jen proto, že jsem žena, se nebudu schovávat v ústraní a čekat až se muži pobaví a vrátí. Nechci svůj život promrhávat sezením a sledováním života, já chci život žít." vychrlila rychle.

Muž pokýval hlavou a překvapeně povytáhl obočí. "Takže se mne opravdu nebojíš?"

Elena se zamračila. "Ne, ani přes ty řeči, co kolují po táboře."

"Jaké řeči?" zjišťoval.

"Takové ty řeči.." pokrčila rameny a přitom ho podezíravě sledovala, zvědavá na jeho reakci. "Nevěřila jsem jim, ale teď mám jisté pochybnosti. Řeči o nadpřirozenu...Hamunaptře...kletbách...mumiích..._o tobě...Imhotepe_."

Muž se na chvíli zarazil a ve tváři neměl vůbec žádný výraz. Když promluvil, jeho hlas zněl rezervovaněji. "Věřím, že pro člověka, který to neviděl na vlastní oči, je těžké uvěřit...ale měla bys těm řečem věřit. Jsou totiž pravdivé."

Ticho. Do něj Elena vyprskla smíchy. "Promiň, promiň že se směju," vysvětlovala, když viděla jeho nechápavý výraz. "Ale to všechno je až moc neuvěřitelné." Moc neuvěřitelné...stejně jako celá tahle cesta.

Imhotep zůstal stále stejně vážný a oči mu ztmavly. "Byla jsi to ty, kdo byl s námi večer u jezírka? Ne, nezapírej to," řekl rychle, když viděl, že se nadechuje k odpovědi, "cítil jsem ještě něčí přítomnost. A přísahal bych před všemi bohy, že jsi to byla ty. Chci znát pravdu."

Elena si povzdechla. Nemělo cenu to popírat. Zadívala se kamsi za jeho rameno. "Ano, je to pravda. Prostě jsem se tak potulovala kolem a nějak jsem se k tomu přimotala a--" víc nedořekla, protože jí položil prst na rty.

"Mohu tě ujistit, že mi to v žádném případě nevadí. Věz ale, že odteď jsi jedna z těch mála, kteří toto znají." řekl jí s náznakem úsměvu. Elena přikývla, ale Imhotep pokračoval. "Ale ještě neznáš celý příběh. Zavři oči." přikázal. Když to udělala, položil jí ruku na čelo a Elena upadla do stavu podobného tranzu, zatmělo se jí před očima a pohltil ji zvláštní pocit nebývalého klidu a míru. Zdánlivé útržky obrazů postupně vytvořily souvislou mozaiku událostí.

Když to všechno skončilo a Elena doširoka otevřela oči, chvíli stála na místě a nedokázala se ani pohnout, jak to do sebe vstřebávala. "To vážně není možné!" vykoktala ze sebe a zírala do Imhotepovy měsícem zalité tváře. "Věděla jsem, že jste zabili faraona, ale to co následovalo...Těžko se tomu věří. Byl jsi mumifikovaný, a prokletý, a pohřbený za živa,a-" nedořekla, protože nemohla. Když jí to říkal Sabir s Asimem, pokládala to za hloupost. I když jí Imhotep předtím řekl, že je to pravda, pořád váhala. Kdyby to teď sama neviděla ve své mysli, neuvěřila by. Když se na toho pohledného muže teď dívala, zdálo se jí téměř neuvěřitelné, že ještě nedávno byl rozkládající se mumií.

"Pravdě nikdy není těžké uvěřit." řekl a položil jí ruce na ramena. Lehce se od něj odtáhla. Nechtěla připustit přílišnou familiárnost.

"Takže," pokračovala Elena, "ten chlapec, Alex..."

Imhotep přikývl, ale jeho hlas zněl unaveně a rezervovaněji. "Ano, je to syn těch, kteří mě porazili. Jeho matka je, nebo byla, princeznou Nefertiri. Také byla ochránkyní Anubisova náramku, který teď nosí její syn. Alex nás s pomocí náramku dovede do oázy Ahm Shere, kde odpočívá Král Škorpion, po jehož zabití získám Anubisovu armádu. Je to pro mne i jakási pomsta jeho rodičům za vše, co mi kdy způsobili."

"Proč chceš zabíjet Krále Škorpiona? Co chceš dělat s tou armádou?" ptala se ho zamračeně. Zvláštní. Ještě před chvílí se jí zdál zranitelný a lidský, ale za okamžik znovu tak chladný. Vzdálený.

"Poslouží mi k ovládnutí světa." odpověděl Imhotep, jeho hlas byl naprosto bez emocí, jako by jí oznamoval tu nejběžnější věc.

Elena se zamračila a přistoupila před něj, aby se mu mohla pevně zadívat do očí. "To je důvod celé téhle výpravy, že? Kvůli čemu to děláš? Proč chceš vládnout světu? Copak ti nestačí, že jsi naživu?"

Zjevně ho to trochu překvapilo, a tak tam na ni okamžik hleděl, než chladným hlasem, z kterého ji přesto mrazilo v zádech, promluvil. "Dělám to pro ni," řekl, "neboť bohové mi budiž svědky, že ji miluji více než svůj život."

Elena sklopila oči. Samozřejmě věděla, koho Imhotep myslí. Jen pokývala hlavou. "Kde je Anck-su-namun?" zeptala se se zúženýma očima. Elena tu ženu od prvního pohledu neměla ráda. Sice ji zatím znala jen jako Meelu, ale měla takový pocit, že skutečná Anck-su-Namun se od své arogantní reinkarnace příliš neliší.

Imhotep ukázal směrem k táboru. "Je ve stanu a spí," řekl jednoduše.

Elena si skousla spodní ret při vzpomínce na Imhotepovu ruku směřující k lemu ženiny sukně. Ale stále nechápala, co jí na tom tak vadí. Ve své vizi viděla přece docela jasně, že byli milenci, ne? Tak co se to se mnou pořád děje? říkala si, i když v hloubi duše začínala cítit, že důvod bude velice, velice jednoduchý.

"Aha." řekla jen, a v té chvíli si uvědomila, že u sebe ve vodě stojí velice blízko. Kdyby voda kolem nich nebyla tak chladná, téměř by mohla cítit teplo vycházející z jeho těla. Malinko couvla. "Je tady zima. Už musím jít." řekla, a než mohl Imhotep jakkoliv zareagovat, popadla svoje oblečení, s nadechnutím se potopila pod hladinu a pod vodou plavala pryč, nechávajíc ho tam překvapeně stát.

O několik minut později Elena ze svého stanu tiše sledovala, jak se na druhé straně tábora, nedaleko hlavního Amonova chrámu, rozhrnuly dveře jednoho stanu a vešel do něj Imhotep. Pak se zase zatáhly. Elena si lehla na matraci a vší silou se nutila do klidu. Z dálky slyšela polohlasný hovor, to se střídala stráž, a od hlavního ohně před chrámem se nesla arabská hudba a zpěv. Přemohla nutkání vyjít ven a dát se do tance, aby ze sebe vybila všechno napětí a emoce předešlého dne. Na to byla příliš unavená. Místo toho zhasla olejovou lampu, kterou měla postavenou na zemi vedle lůžka, a tvrdě usnula.

**5. kapitola: Karavana v poušti**

**Egypt, 1935**

Pojmenovat Saharu plochou a rovnou pouští by byla chyba, protože neschůdný terén této pouště se neustále mění, vítr z písku stále tvaruje nové kopce a údolí jenom proto, aby byly znovu převáty do nových tvarů.

Když se toho dne ráno paprsky slunce rozlily po horizontu a zlatých dunách a spočinuly na veliké karavaně projíždějící pouští, Elena, sedící na jednom z velbloudů, se spokojeně usmála. Ode dne, kdy se celá skupina poprvé utábořila v Karnaku, už uplynuly dva dny, a ona dnes měla přímo skvělou náladu a sršela energií. I když musela usoudit, že černý top bez ramínek, kožené kalhoty stejné barvy, vysoké šněrovací boty a několik červených šátků, které měla uvázané místo pásku a kolem obou zápěstí, a které nosila v podstatě jen proto, že dávaly najevo její příslušnost k ostatním bojovníkům v červených turbanech, nejsou zrovna nejvhodnějším oblečením pro cestování v pouštním žáru, nestěžovala si.

Poslední dva dny, na rozdíl od toho prvního, probíhaly přímo ideálně; i když si byla jistá tím, že pro některé účastníky jejich "výpravy" ne. Imhotep měl pravdu - díky Anubisově náramku, který nosil Alex a který fungoval jako mapa, byli postupně navedeni do Esetina chrámu na ostrově Filae a poté k Velkému chrámu Ramesse II. v Abú Simbelu. Elena v tom všem cestování nacházela neskutečné potěšení. Sice to nebylo poprvé, kdy ony památky viděla na vlastní oči, ale přišlo jí fantastické vidět je všechny na původním místě, ještě před stavbou, která měla změnit mnohé. Ale o tom až později.

Elena se rozhlédla kolem sebe. Všichni zúčastnění seděli na velbloudech, které zakoupili ještě před odchodem z Karnaku ve vesnici Luxoru. Rukou si zaclonila oči a mezi rudě oblečenými bojovníky hledala známé tváře. Vzadu jel na velbloudu malý světlovlasý Alex, zabraný do četby nějaké knihy, a kousek od něj samozřejmě nepostradatelný Lock-Nah, který ho nasupeně sledoval na každém kroku. Nedaleko od nich zaznamenala člověka, kterému říkali Kurátor; Eleně trvalo poměrně dlouho, než se dopátrala toho, jakou hraje ve skutečnosti v celé téhle záležitosti úlohu; ten chlapík byl totiž zcela bezpáteřní slizoun, ona osobně mu nevěřila ani nos mezi očima.

Otočila se doleva, kde pár metrů od ní jeli vedle sebe Imhotep s Anck-su-Namun. Žena už od rána podřimovala v sedle s hlavou skloněnou. Elena s mírným roztrpčením uvažovala, co mohlo být příčinou její nevyspalosti.

Rozhodla se si podobnými myšlenkami nekazit den, a tak svou pozorost obrátila k Imhotepovi. Během předchozích dvou dnů se spolu několikrát dali do hovoru a k Eleninu překvapení našli mnoho společných témat. Teď seděl na velbloudu s pohledem upřeným do dálky. Na sobě měl dlouhý černý splývavý plášť s kapucí, kterou měl přetaženou přes hlavu, a vyzařoval z něj klid a sebevědomí. Elena si nemohla pomoci, ale přišlo jí, že když jsou kolem něj jeho následovníci, jako Kurátor a Lock-Nah nebo kterýkoli z bojovníků, choval se jinak a nasazoval kamennou tvář, jako by na sobě před nimi nechtěl dávat nic najevo. To chápala. Chtěl v nich vzbuzovat úctu a strach.

Elena pobídla svého velblouda a dojela k Egypťanovi blíž. Když na něj zavolala jménem, překvapeně k ní otočil hlavu, ale pak se sotva znatelně usmál a zatáhnutím za provaz donutil svého velblouda vyjít jí naproti.

Elena se na něj usmála. "Dobré ráno," řekla vesele, když dál pokračovali vedle sebe, "vypadáš zamyšleně. Děje se něco?"

Imhotep pokrčil rameny. "Neděje se nic. Ale jsou za námi rodiče toho chlapce."

"Cože?" vyhrkla překvapeně Elena s rozšířenýma očima. "Jak?"

"Jak nás našli je mi stále záhadou," odpověděl Imhotep, "ale vím jen to, že nás sledují z oblohy...zní to neskutečně, ale v noci jsem se snažil myslí vycítit kde jsou. Letí za námi vzduchem v lodi připevněné na jakési létající kouli."

Elena se zamyšleně zamračila, ale pak jí svitlo. "Myslíš balón? Vzducholoď?"

Egypťan pokrčil rameny. "Nevím jak se tomu říká. Ač to nerad přiznávám, ve tvé době se ještě nevyznám."

Přikývla. "To je pochopitelné. Stýská se ti po tvé době?" zeptala se.

"Nemáš ani tušení jak," usmál se smutně a znovu se zadíval k obzoru.

A ty ani nemáš tušení jak moc tě chápu, pomyslela si Elena, ale držela jazyk za zuby. Nemusí se o ní dozvědět hned úplně všechno. Ale jako by jí četl myšlenky, zeptal se jí Imhotep:

"Odkud vlastně pocházíš?"

Elena si povzdechla. "Z té samé země, ze které pochází, nebo pocházela, Meela, z Anglie. Je to daleko od Egypta, na severozápad přes moře." dodala, když zaznamenala zmatený výraz na jeho tváři. "Narodila jsem se konkrétně v Londýně." V nemocnici sv. Lawrence, ušklíbla se v duchu, ale až do takových detailů to nerozváděla. Stejně by to nejspíš nepochopil.

"Londýn? To je to město, kde..." zareagoval Imhotep.

"Ano, tam už jsi byl, to je to město, o kterém jsi mi vyprávěl,",

"A jak ses vlastně dostala sem?"

"Jak jako sem?" zeptala se se širokým úsměvem, když zašátrala v tašce, kterou měla upevněnou na sedle, aby vytáhla gumičku a stáhla si jí dlouhé světlé vlasy, lesknoucí se v záři dopoledního slunce.

"Sem, mezi všechny tady." řekl Imhotep a máchl rukou v gestu zahrnujícím celou skupinu, roztaženou široko daleko po poušti.

"Vlastně ani nevím. Tak nějak se to semlelo...no a prostě jsem tady," řekla na to Elena a protáhla se v sedle.

Imhotep se na ni zkoumavě zadíval.

Dívka se narovnala a vyslala do pouště vzdušný polibek. "A jsem MOC ráda, že jsem tady," uzavřela to a podala Imhotepovi láhev s vodou.

Ani jeden z nich si ale nevšiml Anck-su-Namun, která se mezitím probrala ze spánku a zezadu probodávala Elenu černýma očima, zúženýma v prudkém světle.

**údolí Modrého Nilu, Súdán, 1935**

Modrý Nil protékal kaňonem, obklopujícím srdce velehor. Byla to strž, spadající někdy i do hloubky sto padesáti metrů. Pět set nepřístupných mil jeho toku bylo stále zamořeno krokodýly, hrochy, leopardy a lvy - byl to ráj v džungli, který člověk ještě nepokořil.

_Tedy zatím_, pomyslela si Elena a rozhlédla se kolem. Celá skupina se na chvíli utábořila v údolí, kde Nil spadal z vysokých srázů, aby vytvořil cosi jako malé jezero, předtím než pokračoval po tisíciletí vymletým korytem dál. Cestovatelé byli po několika dnech strávených na velbloudech a zdlouhavém putování rozpálenou pouští více než vděčni za pár hodin odpočinku u chladivé vody.

Elena seděla bosá na velkém rozpáleném balvanu při vyvýšeném říčním břehu a vyhřívala se na slunci, zářícím z oblohy a odrážejícím se od křišťálově modré vodní hladiny jako od zrcadla. Červené šátky odložila a kalhoty měla vyhrnuté ke kolenům. Nebylo pochyby, že se blížili k Ahm Shere. Alexovy pokyny i Imhotepovy instinkty to jen potvrzovaly. Zoufale se snažila užít si poslední bezstarostné chvíle, neboť věděla, že jejich na první pohled idylický výlet nespíš brzy skončí. Neměla ani nejmenší ponětí, co ji v nejbližších hodinách či dnech čeká. To vše bylo naplněno tajemstvím a strachem z neznáméno.

Anck-su-Namun nebylo celé ráno vidět, až někdy před polednem ji Elena zahlédla, jak kvůli něčemu křičí na jednoho ze strážných. Když se tak zamyslela, napadlo ji, že za celou dobu jejich cesty od ní neslyšela jediné laskavé slovo, ať už k sobě, nebo k jakémukoliv členu výpravy - kromě Imhotepa.

Imhotep. Eleně se zdálo, jako by se jí měnil před očima. Stával se málomluvným, jako by se uzavíral do sebe. I před ní. Nešlo jí to do hlavy. Ještě před pár dny spolu vedli dlouhé rozhovory, ale celý včerejšek až dosud trávil hodiny raději sám, nezřídkakdy se stávalo, že si vzal s sebou dva strážné a odešel na průzkum okolí a vrátil se až za dvě hodiny s ještě vážnějším výrazem. To Eleně dělalo starosti. Nemohla se zbavit pocitu, že jeho moc se v něm hromadí a pokud ji neuvolní, přemůže ho.

Z myšlenek ji až vytrhla ruka, kterou jí někdo položil na rameno. Překvapeně se otočila a zjistla, že se dívá do Imhotepových tmavě hnědých hlubokých očí. S úlevou se usmála a povytáhla obočí na znamení, že poslouchá.

"Jsou blízko," promluvil ve starověké egyptštině. Tomu Elena nerozuměla.

"Kdo?" _Na blbé konstatování blbá otázka._

"O'Connellovi. Víš," řekl a s úlevou v hlase se posadil vedle ní, "pozoruji je už déle. Viděl jsem je dřív, když letěli nad jedním z kaňonů. Musím je zničit. V zádném případě nemám zájem, aby jakkoliv ohrozili mě a mé záměry."

Elena pokývala hlavou a podepřela si ji rukou. "Dobrá. Má to jen jeden háček. Když jsou v balónu tam nahoře," ukázala k bezmračné obloze, "jak je chceš zabít?" zeptala se mírně posměšným tónem.

"Uvidíš, maličká," řekl s nevídaně širokým úsměvem, poté vstal a odešel směrem k řece.

Elena seskočila z kamene a zvědavě přihlížela, co má Imhotep v plánu. Na okamžik koutkem oka sledovala, jak Anck-su-Namun vychází z tábora, ale pak znovu obrátila svou pozornost k Egypťanovi.

Imhotep už stál uprostřed řeky s rukama sepnutýma; jako by se chtěl modlit. Voda mu sahala do pasu. Elena tušila, že se soustředí na síly kolem sebe a v sobě. Ten obrázek jí něco připomínal. Kdyby jen věděla co... V tu chvíli si vzpomněla na svou vizi, kterou zažila v Posvátném jezeře v Karnaku a pochopila.

Elena se náhle podívala ke břehu, kde se Lock-Nah zase o něco dohadoval s Alexem. Arab chlapce držel ve vzduchu za límec košile a divoce s ním třásl. Zdálo se, že za sebou chlapec nechával znamení, což by vysvětlovalo, jak je jeho rodiče mohli sledovat. "Necháváš za sebou drobečky, co?!" křičel na chlapce nepříčetně Lock-Nah, když se ozval hlas, hovořící staroegyptštinou.

"Lock-Nahu! Polož toho kluka!" přikázal Imhotep tím nejnekompromisnějším tónem, čímž předběhl Elenu, která měla v úmyslu říct něco podobného; jen s tím rozdílem, že ona by do svého projevu zařadila pokud možno pár vulgarismů.

Bojovník neochotně poslechl, ovšem Elena ho znala už docela dobře na to, aby poznala, že v něm bublá vztek.

Pak se Egypťan otočil k ní. "Eleno, vezmi ho," řekl jí, tentokrát však podstatně mírnějším tónem.

"Myslíš Alexe nebo Lock-Naha?" utahovala si z něj Elena, ale pak uposlechla a seběhla dolů k chlapci, aby ho vzala za ruku a instinktivně ho odvedla dál od vody - a také od Lock-Naha - , kde si ho posadila na klín.

"Jsi velice bystrý, synku," řekl Alexovi Imhotep, "Doufám, že tvá matka i otec si výletu užívají - protože už jim skoro končí... Letí k nám v nějakém balonu - viděl jsem je už dřív, když letěli nad jedním z kaňonů. Tvůj otec je...ne, tvůj otec byl velký dobrodruh. A tvá matka byla ženou pozoruhodné krásy."

Alex se v Elenině náručí zachvěl, když Imhotep zvedl paže a vody životárného Nilu se poslušně zvedly a za okamžik před nimi stála modrá vodní stěna, visící ve vzduchu, třpytící se a čekající na Imhotepův povel. Svaly na Egypťanově těle se napjaly, jak se soustředil, aby se poté zhluboka nadechl a natáhl oběm paže dopředu. Vodní stěna se dala do pohybu a nepředstavitelnou rychlostí se hnala kupředu, nechala za sebou na říčním jen trochu vody a spoustu bahna, spolu s několika překvapenými a vyděšenými rybami.

Elena Alexe pustila, vyskočila na nohy a řekla mu, aby nikam nechodil - což nemusela, protože tam všichni - včetně Anck-su-Namun a Kurátora - stáli jako přikovaní a ohromeně sledovali postup vodní stěny a Imhotepův trans.

Došla až ke břehu, odkud měla lepší výhled, a opřela se tam o kmen vysoké datlové palmy, rostoucí u vody. Vodní stěna už dávno nebyla vidět, zmizela mezi zákruty a vysokými skalisky. Elena i tak s velikým zájmem sledovala Imhotepa, stojícího uprostřed poloprázdného Nilu, a pohledem setrvávala na napjatých svalech jeho zad.

"Zdá se, že zapomínáš, kde je tvé místo, holčičko," ozval se v té chvíli za ní ženský hlas, sametový, zdánlivě přátelský, který ale připomínal jemné varovné syčení kobry.

Elena otočila hlavu a zjistila, že nalevo od ní stojí Anck-su-Namun.

"Nevím, o čem mluvíš," odvětila nezúčastněně Elena a dál hleděla dopředu.

"Ale víš, a velmi dobře. Měla bys mít ovšem na paměti, že **_já_** jsem tady ta, které podléháš **_ty_**," pokračovala černovlasá žena s falešným arogantním úsměvem.

To už k ní Elena otočila hlavu a vyštěkla: "Jestli sis toho ještě nevšimla, já jsem tu sama za sebe. Nikdo - ani ty, Anck-su-Namun," dala důraz na výslovnost jejího jména, "mi nemáš co poroučet a přikazovat."

Sledovala, jak ji Anck-su-Namun sjela pohledem, který by mohl zabíjet. Elena se k ní beze slova otočila zády a odkráčela ke břehu. To ale neměla dělat. Další události nabraly takový spád, že aniž si v té chvíli uvědomila jak, zjistila že leží obličejem v bahně a plive smrdutou špinavou vodu, a nad sebou slyšela ženin škodolibý smích. _Ta zmije! _zuřila Elena a snažila se vstát.

"Jak říkám, holčičko, dávej si na mne pozor," řekla Anck-su-Namun, než se otočila, "protože já tě budu sledovat."

S tím Eleně zmizela z dohledu.

Ta se zatím s velkým vynaloženým úsilím - protože bahno bylo kluzké a ona do něj s každým pohybem zapadala až po kotníky - vyškrábala na nohy a vyšla z říčního koryta ven. Když se rozhlédla, po Imhotepově milé nebylo ani stopy.

Elena se na sebe podívala. Vypadala jako po bahenních zápasech - od hlavy k patě byla zablácená, mokrá a špinavá, dlaně měla odřené od toho, jak se díky pudu sebezáchovy snažila zabrzdit při pádu. Bývala by se nad svým neutěšeným stavem nejraději rozbrečela, ale věděla, že tím by Anck-su-Namun jen udělala radost. Místo toho v ní začal vřít vztek.

Stočila zrak napravo, aby uviděla, že i Imhotep vyšel blátivým vodním korytem ven a přistoupil k Alexovi, který couvl a naprázdno polykal. Egypťan ho ale jen lehce pocuchal ve vlasech, když ho míjel, což z Alexovy strany vyneslo pouze zamračení.

Nejprve si Imhotep Eleny, která se naštvaně opírala o jeden ze stanů, vůbec nevšiml, ale pak se překvapeně otočil, ztuhl a zíral na ni s šokovaně otevřenými ústy. "Co jsi to při bozích dělala?" dostal ze sebe s očima rozšířenýma údivem.

Elena stále vřela vztekem a jeho bezelstně položená otázka ji dopálila ještě víc. Když na ni nepřestával kosternovaně zírat, zaťala ruce v pěst a metala pomyslné blesky na všechny strany.

"Asi jsem se šla vykoupat, ne?! Mysli! Kdybys měl jen trochu zdravého rozumu, nestál bys tady jak ten největší idiot a nepokládal mi pitomý otázky!" křičela na něj, teď z plných plic. "Jestli chceš opravdu vědět, co se stalo, zeptej se své životní lásky!" ukázala prstem k táboru, "Ale to bys nemusel, kdyby ses pořádně díval kolem sebe a **vnímal**!" vpálila mu do obličeje, než se nakvašeně otočila a pevným krokem odešla, nechávajíc ho tam stát ohromeného a vyvedeného z míry.

Kolem se mezitím shromáždili snad všichni červeně odění bojovníci, kteří přihlíželi jejímu výstupu... a nebo chtěli vidět na vlastní oči, kdo měl tu drzost se tímto způsobem postavit Pánu Imhotepovi.

O půl hodiny později už Elena ležela ve svém stanu, umytá a převlečená. Hněv z ní dávno vyprchal a ona teď s chladnou hlavou přemítala o svém předchozím výstupu. Sžírala se obavou, aby nezničila své přátelství s Imhotepem. Proč mu jen říkala o Anck-su-Namun? Co když za ní opravdu šel - a bůhví co mu o ní ona napovídala? V té chvíli by si nejraději nafackovala. Byla pitomá, vzteklá a on byl první, kdo jí vešel do cesty, a tak si vztek vybila na něm. Copak za to kdokoliv z nich může, že je Anck-su-Namun taková podlá zmije? říkala si, celá nešťastná a rozzlobená sama na sebe. Došlo jí, že právě tohohle chtěla žena docílit. Znemožnit ji a pak pomluvit před Imhotepem. Elena si povzdechla a v duchu doufala, že Egypťan bude mít dostatek soudnosti, aby Anck-su-Namuniným řečem neuvěřil.

Neuběhlo snad ani pár minut, když se táborem začal ozývat hlas Kurátora, který oznamoval, aby se sbalili, odvedli velbloudy a že za chvíli budou pokračovat.

Elena nedůvěřivě vystrčila hlavu ze stanu, ale když uviděla, že není jediná, ale většina bojovníků se začíná pomalu trousit ze stanů a jurt, vylezla také. Podívala se na sebe. Měla na sobě své náhradní kožené kalhoty, ale místo černého topu, který ani v tomto horkém podnebí stále ještě neuschnul, si musela uvázat jeden široký červený šátek, který si půjčila od Sabira, a docela jí to tak vyhovovalo.

Po Imhotepovi jako by se slehla zem, a tak rezignovala a začala si balit.

Když si sbalené zavazadlo chtěla přehodit přes rameno, zjistila, že na ni padl něčí stín. Otočila se a srdce jí vyskočilo až do krku a cítila jak se jí do tváří začalo šířit horko při vzpomínce na to, jak na něj křičela.

"Imhotepe?" vyhrkla a rychle si upravila šátek nahrazující top, který ji začínal nebezpečně sklouzávat. Zkoumala Egypťanův výraz. K jejímu překvapení se tvářil přátelsky a dokonce se usmíval.

"Promiň mi tamto, já--" začala, ale byla umlčena, když jí položil prst na rty.

"Psst, nemluv. Zkoušel jsem mluvit s Anck-su-Namun, ale ta se zavřela v našem stanu a když jsem se za ní zkoušel dostat, zahrnula mě ještě horšími nadávkami než ty." usmál se sarkasticky při té vzpomínce. Elena si náhle uvědomila, že na tomhle úsměvu začíná být závislá.

"Ale já--" zkoušela to Elena znovu, ale marně. Imhotep pokračoval.

"Nevím, co se mezi vámi dvěma stalo - a ani to upřímně řečeno nechci vědět - ale bude asi nejlepší, když to tak zůstane. Souhlasíš?" řekl a položil jí ruku na rameno, aniž by si kdokoliv z nich uvědomil, jak blízko u sebe stojí.

Nejdřív chtěla znovu vybuchnout, že tohle není žádná spravedlnost, ale pak to vzdala. "Díky, Imhotepe," usmála se a trochu couvla, "ale asi si budeš muset zvyknout na moje výkyvy nálady,"

"To půjde těžko, ale teď už pojď. Oáza Ahm Shere na nás čeká." řekl, a současně odpověděl i na její nevyslovenou otázku, "Vím kudy jít."

Elena tedy pokrčila rameny, ráda, že je mezi nimi všechno jako předtím, usmála se a přehodila si zavazadlo přes rameno.

**7. kapitola - Údolí smrti**

**oáza Ahm Shere, Súdán, 1935**

Ahm Shere byla spíše džunglí než oázou. Hojnost vegetace navozovala zdání, že jste se ocitli v ráji. Jasná zelená barva lesa kolem - řapíky listů jako kopí a meče nastoupené armády, girlandy popínavých rostlin, plazících se všude, kde to šlo - se mísily a kontrastovaly s jinými barvami, hlavně agresivně červenou barvou.

Cestu Imhotepově karavaně, prodírající se džunglí Ahm Shere, osvětloval měsíční svit a pochodně v rukou ozbrojených bojovníků v červených turbanech. Teď už neměli velbloudy a šli po svých, přičemž Imhotep kráčel v čele; po jeho boku šla Anck-su-Namun. Oba na sobě měli tmavá, splývavá roucha.

Elena šla těsně za nimi; za ní pak šel Kurátor a Lock-Nah. Dívka ten den sršela černým humorem a celou cestu trousila sarkastické poznámky, kterými dopalovala většinu zúčastněných. Občas něco prohodila s Imhotepem či Lock-Nahem, ale co se týče Anck-su-Namun, dělala jako že ji nevidí; žena jí oplácela to samé.

"Jdeme tady roztažení jak procesí," brblala Elena a otřásla se, když jí následkem chladného nočního vzduchu naskočila husí kůže.

Imhotep ale náhle zvedl ruku a takzvané procesí se zastavilo. Elena málem narazila do Anck-su-Namun. Všichni zvedli hlavy a ztuhli.

Z větve stromu hned před nimi visela velká síť, z níž vyčuhoval její groteskní obsah: lidské kostry, příšery v brnění, z nichž některé ještě svíraly štíty.

"Co se to tady stalo, ve jménu Anubise?" zeptal se Lock-Nah nikoho a všech současně.

"Tak, dámy a pánové," ozvala se Elena, "ne že bych chtěla strašit, ale ať už tihle hoši byli kdokoliv, nemůžu se zbavit pocitu, že se zrovna moc nebaví."

Na její šibeniční humor raději nikdo nereagoval, až po chvíli se vzpamatoval Kurátor. "To jsou římští legionáři," informoval celou výpravu, ale nezdálo se, že by to někoho nějak zvlášť ohromilo.

Pokračovali dál a zastavili se, jenom když míjeli další strom s další síťovou pastí, v níž tlely další kostry, ale tentokrát v uniformách evropského stylu, asi tak z devatenáctého století, zaznamenala Elena.

"Francouzi," vysvětloval Kurátor. "Napoleonovi vojáci."

Elena na to všechno hleděla s očima doširoka otevřenýma, ale snažila se si i přes tu hrůznou vyhlídku zachovat klid a odstup.

"A kdo nebo co byli tihle, ve jménu Anubise?" zeptal se Lock-Nah, v jehož hlase byl znát strach.

Arab ukazoval konkrétně na několik kostlivců, visících na rožních v nedalekém podrostu. Ta těla byla mnohem čerstvější než ta francouzská z přelomu století. Tito ubožáci byli evidentně opékání - zaživa?

"Někdo, kdo fakt neměl štěstí," zamumlala Elena, ale ani jí při tom pohledu nebylo nejlépe. I ostatní válečníci v červených turbanech vykazovali jisté známky zděšení; dokonce i Anck-su-Namun, která se v náhlém záchvatu strachu pevně přitiskla k Imhotepovi, který zatím jako jediný z celičké výpravy neprojevoval strach.

Imhotep náhle zvedl ruku a průvod se zastavil. Elena vzhlédla a uviděla objekt, po kterém Egypťan celou dobu pátral: vrcholek zlaté pyramidy, tyčící se proti hvězdnaté obloze. Karavanou se ozýval šepot a tiché mumlání.

"To už je ono?" ozvala se v nastalém tichu Elenina otázka, adresovaná Imhotepovi. Ten se sice neotočil, ale přikývl.

Elena za sebou zaslechla, jak Lock-Nah cosi šeptá Kurátorovi, protože si na rozdíl od ní netroufal oslovit Imhotepa přímo. Malý tmavý mužík v červeném fezu Lock-Nahovi přikývl, potom složil ruce na břiše a uctivě vzhlédl na svého pána, jenž stále stál a hleděl na vrcholek pyramidy, čnící do výše.

"Můj pane," řekl Kurátor staroegyptštinou, "nyní už toho O'Connellova chlapce nepotřebujeme."

Toto oznámení upoutalo Imhotepovu pozornost, takže se obrátil ke Kurátorovi, kterého Elena probodávala očima, a řekl: "Je to syn válečníka - je to statečný a chytrý chlapec."

"Ale už nám k ničemu není, můj pane."

"Ale nijak mi nepomůže, když uvidím, jak takový čistý člověk umírá... ale bolest, kterou tím jeho otci způsobíme, mi přivodí nekonečné potěšení." S vědoucím šklebem se podíval na Lock-Naha. "Nalož s ním podle svého uvážení."

Pak se obrátil na Elenu. Ta nemluvila, jen se mu pevně zadívala do očí. Nebylo třeba slov. Pod jejím vyčítavým pohledem Imhotepův úsměv poněkud zvadl, a tak se Egypťan raději znovu otočil dopředu a karavana se dala do pohybu.

A v tom se do chladu noci - a ticha džungle - ozval lehký, šeptající vánek, dost silný n ato, aby rozpohyboval větvičky a listí, rozvířil křoví a dolehl na karavanu, jako by na ni foukl nějaký obr z oblohy.

K vánku se teď připojil nadpřirozený zvuk, který se ozýval po celé délce průvodu, jako by vítra foukal zkrz duté kosti, větrná zvonkohra, hraná kostlivci.

Imhotep zastavil a oba se s Anck-su-Namun rozhlíželi po džungli. Nejen oni, jak Elena zjistila, ale všichni přítomní se otřásli v nepojmenované hrůze a strachu. Koneckonců, nebylo to nic příjemného po té hrůzné podívané, která se jim naskytla před chvílí.

"Co to je?" ozvala se jako první Anck-su-Namun a podívala se na Imhotepa, jako by od něj očekávala uspokojivou odpověď.

Imhotep se ale usmál a ochranitelsky vzal Anck-su-Namun kolem ramen. "Neměj strach. Nemohou mi ublížit," řekl.

To si ale Elena založila ruce na prsou. "Nechci brblat," řekla, "ale jestli sis toho ještě nevšiml, nám všem můžou ublížit docela lehce. Nemám pravdu?" řekla nahlas a otočila se ke karavaně, od níž se jí však dostalo udivených a nechápavých pohledů, z čehož konečně pochopila, proč se Imhotep na ostatní snažil působit tak jak působil. Nikdo si nedovolil mu jakkoliv odporovat.

S nespokojeným zabrbláním se otočila zpět. Dnes ji nikdo nechápe.

Jak se vítr mísil s tou mrazivou kostlivčí melodií, Kurátor polkl a řekl: "Něco... se blíží."

Teď už to bylo jasně cítit ve vzduchu. Všichni pochopili, že je čeká stejný osud jako ty chudáky, které viděli předtím.

Karavana se začala řídit arabskými rozkazy, které vykřikoval Lock-Nah, jenž k Elenině úlevě dočasně odložil vraždu malého O'Connella.

"Rozptylte se!" ozývalo se mezi bojovníky v červených turbanech. "Mějte oči otevřené a zbraně připravené!"

To Eleně nemuseli říkat dvakrát. V ruce už pevně svírala svůj nůž, ale pochybovala, že by se s tímto vybavením dokázala ubránit dlouho. "Lock-Nahu!" zavolala na Araba. "Právě jsi jim řekl kravinu. Už od začátku říkám, že jsme moc roztažení. Musíme se držet pohromadě, ne se rozptýlit. Když se budeme držet spolu, ať je to co chce, lépe se tomu ubráníme, kdyby to na nás zaútočilo."

Lock-Nah zavrtěl hlavou a posunkem jí naznačil, že na svém postupu nehodlá nic měnit. Elena uraženě pokrčila rameny. _Když si ,chlapec, myslí, že je chytřejší..._

S nelibostí sledovala, jak se Lock-Nahovi muži v bujné vegetaci rostoucí do výše pasu rozptylují. Někteří měli v rukou pochodně a zbraně, jiní měli tasené šavle - a podle Elenina úsudku vypadali jako ženci při sklizni marihuany - ale vtom byl jeden z nich stažen dolů do podrostu, kde zmizel, jako by ho spolkla přímo půda v džungli.

A potom už to byli ti v turbanech, kdo byli sklízeni - ten, který zmizel v podrostu jakko první, neměl ani čas zakřičet; druhému v pořadí bylo tohoto potěšení dopřáno a jeho jekot způsobil, že se ostatním málem srazila krev v žilách. Ocitli se ve vodě, zamořené žraloky, a jeden z mužů ucouvl ke kmeni stromu. Prudce se obrátil a sklonil se.

"Něco tu je!" zavolal arabsky na Lock-Naha, který mu ale nevěnoval pozornost. "Ale nic," zavolal válečník po chvíli znovu a Elena pozorovala, jak se k tomu naklonil blíž. "Je to mrtvé!"

Pak zaječel a uskočil.

Umírající ze sebe ještě vyrazil výkřik, potom se zkroutil do podrostu.

Vtom Elena ucítila na rameni ruku, načež vyděšeně zaječela a uskočila. Uklidnila se, když zjistila, že je to Imhotep.

Než stačila cokoliv říct, skočil jí do řeči. "Drž se za mnou," řekl jí, poté se otočil, vzal Anck-su-Namun za ruku a spolu s ní se vydal směrem pryč od zmatku, který se roztáhl po celé karavaně, nechávaje ostatní své bojovníky napospas osudu.

Elena nečekala ani chvilku, a rozběhla se těsně za nimi, přičemž se každou chvilku ohlížela, zda to - ať už to bylo cokoliv - nejde za nimi. Dělalo jí poměrně problémy tam ostatní nechat, ale pud sebezáchovy byl silnější; a navíc, jsou to muži, měli by se o sebe postarat sami.

Ale stačila chvilka nepozornosti, aby nechtěně seběhla z trasy, a ať se Elena rozhlížela jak chtěla, po Imhotepovi a jeho reinkarnované milence nebylo ani stopy. Dala se tedy do běhu předpokládaným směrem, k pyramidě, když o něco zakopla a upadla - a někdo další zakopl o ni.

Vzhlédla a uviděla neznámého muže.

Ten se na ní podíval a pomohl jí vstát. Byla celá poškrábaná od větví a teď i potlučená.

"Hej, kdo seš ty?" ptal se jí ten člověk. "S náma nejsi, tak musíš bejt s nima."

Vtom Elenu něco napadlo. "Počkat, na tom teď nezáleží. Ty jsi O'Connell?" zeptala se ho, nervózní, když slyšela z dáli výkřiky a střelbu.

Muž přikývl.

"Dobře. Tak neztrácej čas," ukázala tím směrem, odkud přiběhla, "protože jestli si nepospíšíš, Alex bude mrtvý." řekla, a aniž by řekla cokoliv dalšího, vyškubla se mu a rozběhla se po cestě dál.

Krev jí při běhu bušila ve spáncích, a Elena věděla, že udělala správně. Už předtím dala Imhotepovi najevo, že se zabitím chlapce nesouhlasí. Teď už to ale záleželo jen na Alexově otci.

Nevěděla, jestli se jí to jen nezdálo, ale nemohla se zbavit pocitu, že se džunglí několikrát ozvalo její jméno, předtím než v ozvěnách zaniklo v té ohromné rozloze lesů.

Po chvíli však ucítila v zádech první paprsky vycházejícího slunce.

**8. kapitola - Kde se cesty kříží**

_**Zlatá pyramida, oáza Ahm Shere, Súdán, 1935**_

Bože, kam jsem se to jen dostala, rozumovala Elena, zatímco se proplétala zdánlivě nekonečnými chodbami pyramidy, kam před chvílí vlezla jedním z vchodů.

Když o tom tak přemýšlela, dostala se ke zdánlivě jednoduchému, přesto rozumu odporujícímu závěru: Přicestovala vlakem ve vagonu, který sdílela s brutálním Arabem; viděla na vlastní oči, jak se dvě stráže vznesly do vzduchu a rozplácly se o zdi egyptského chrámu; byla u oživení staroegyptské princezny, koupala se v chrámovém jezeře nahá spolu s prokletým 3000 let starým knězem; tři dny strávila na velbloudech v poušti; viděla pohybující se vodní stěnu, byla shozena do bláta žárlivou reinkarnovanou Egypťankou, prošla strašidelnou džunglí, a teď tady prolézá bájnou zlatou pyramidou a neví, jak celá ta bláznivina skončí, vypočívávala a povzdechla si. Tohle jí nikdo nikdy neuvěří! Musí to někdy vydat knižně.

Tedy jen v tom případě, že tohle přežije.

Když tak procházela tmavými chodbami, jejichž zlaté zdi byly zarostlé houbou a plísní, přála si, aby bývala měla něco, čím by si mohla posvítit. V té chvíli ale uslyšela jakýsi šum, a než se vzpamatovala, přehnala se chodbou jakási modrá elektrická vlna, která v okamžiku zbavila stěny stoletého nánosu a chodba zazářila zlatem, poprvé po bůhví kolika staletích.

Elena se spokojeně usmála a sejmula z držáku ze zdi jednu, teď hořící, pochodeň. Po chvíli chůze se zdálo, že dorazila na konec chodby - a opravdu! Otevřela se před ní veliká hala. Nalevo se skvělo dlouhé pískovcové schodiště, lemované sochami. Ale než mohla tu nádheru obdivovat, trhla hlavou, protože na druhé straně místnosti uslyšela cinkání zbraní a ženské hlasy.

Aniž by uvažovala, po špičkách se přikradla blíž a schovala se za podstavec jedné z masívních zlatých soch. Pohled, který se jí naskytl, byly dvě ženy, z nichž jedna byla Anck-su-Namun, tu druhou neznala, uprostřed divokého souboje. Obě měly v ruce dva trojzubce, a šermovaly, snažily se bodat, krýt a opět dělat výpady. Elena svraštila čelo soustřděním - jako by tohle už někdy viděla, přemýšlela. A pak jí to došlo - ta žena, kterou předtím nepoznávala, byla princeznou Nefertiri, a ona se teď dívala na stejný souboj jako před několika dny v zamlženém jezírku v Karnaku. Jen s tím rozdílem, že tento souboj se odehrával s odstupem více než tří tisíciletí.

Elena zvědavě přihlížela oběma bojujícím ženám a přistihla se u myšlenky, že by si přála, aby místo Nefertiri - nebo jak se v tomhle životě jmenovala - mohla čelit Imhotepově reinkarnované milence ona sama.

Nefertiri se napjala a užuž se chystala na Anck-su-Namun udělat výpad, když se k nim ze zamlženého vchodu do jakési jeskyně dolehl výkřik, a země se otřásla.

Maličká nepozornost ze strany druhé ženy umožnila Anck-su-Namun, aby vyrazila trojzubec z ruky Neferitri a přirazila ji ke zdi, aby jí přidržela jeden z trojzubců u jejího pulzujícího hrdla..

Elena pocítila k princezně náhlé sympatie, způsobené pravděpodobně nenávistí k Anck-su-Namun. Vtom dostala spásný nápad. Vytáhla z boty nůž a v tichosti se vyplížila ze svého úkrytu za sochou. Jako kočka se přikradla k obou ženám a položením prstu před rty naznačila Neferitri, která si jí na rozdíl od Anck-su-Namun mezitím všimla, aby byla potichu.

Když Elena přitiskla Anck-su-Namun chladnou čepel nože na krk, žena překvapeně ztuhla.

"Překvapení," řekla Egypťance sladce nevinným hlasem, i když uvnitř vřela vztekem a zadostiučiněním. Druhou rukou jí vykroutila ze sevření jeden trojzubec, který byl ještě před okamžikem přitisknut k Nefertirinu hrdlu.

Anck-su-Namun vztekle zavrčela a zcela nečekaně vrazila Eleně loket do žaludku, aby získala prostor k úniku ze smrtící blízkosti dívčina nože.

"A tak," smála se chladně Anck-su-Namun, zatímco přecházela po místnosti, "malá holčička vytasila drápky!"

Elena dělala co mohla, aby se nenechala vytočit. Místo toho odpověděla: "Žasnu jak jsi podlá, Anck-su-Namun. Cítíš se snad ohrožená? Děláš co můžeš, abys mě znemožnila před Imhotepem. Bojíš se snad, že by dal přednost mně?"

Žena zvrátila hlavu a rozesmála se tak, že z toho naskakovala husí kůže. "Nemyslela jsem si, že jsi tak naivní! To si opravdu myslíš, že jsem s ním z lásky? Ne, holčičko," řekla Eleně, která nevěřícně naslouchala, "teď zabiju tebe a pak zabiju Imhotepa. To já budu velet Anubisově armádě a vládnout světu. To byl od začátku můj plán, mít moc, kterou nemá a nebude mít nikdo na světě. "

Elena nemohla uvěřit tomu, co právě uslyšela. Vřel v ní vztek. Žena, kvůli které Imhotep obětoval vše, jí tady teď s ledovým klidem oznámila, že jediný důvod, proč s ním je, je moc.

Ale Anck-su-Namun zašla ještě dál. "A mimo to, Imhotepa mám v posteli já," předla dál a černýma očima pozorovala Elenu, která ji s rukama zaťatýma v pěst probodávala pohledem. Poté pokračovala: "každou noc... A vůbec, co by vlastně viděl na někom, jako jsi ty? " vysmívala se jí.

To byla ale poslední kapka do poháru Eleniny trpělivosti. V nečekaném okamžiku vyrazila a sekla po Anck-su-Namun nožem. Žena uskočila, takže jí čepel pouze sklouzla po tváři, kde za sebou ovšem nechala dlouhou krvácející ránu.

Anck-su-Namun nevěřícně vydechla a setřela si krev z tváře, její sebevědomí ta tam. Elena se chystala na další ránu, ale když místností neuvěřitleně silně otřásl výkřik bezmocného hněvu, nelidský řev nějakého nepředstavitelného zvířete, reinkarnovaná Egypťanka se nepříliš statečně odkulila z nebezpečného místa na druhou stranu haly, vyskočila a uháněla k bráně za kamenným mostem, přímo do tajemné jeskyně.

Vzteklá Elena se s bušícím srdcem vydala za ní tou temnou branou, aniž by věděla, kam vede. Ale prozatím neměla čas ani přemýšlet. Vše se odehrávalo příliš rychle.

Anck-su-Namun se k jejímu překvapení zastavila těsně před vchodem do obrovské haly, divoce osvětlené rudou září plamenů, vydala překvapený výkřik a ztuhla na místě, prsty křečovitě zarývajíc do zlaté zdi. Elena se zastavila také a málem do ženy vrazila, a vůbec poprvé za celou tu dobu, počínaje od nastoupení do vlaku, ztuhla hrůzou, protože se jí naskytl neuvěřitelný pohled: Obrovská místnost se divoce otřásala v základech, sloupy i zdi se hroutily, a ze stropu dolů padaly obrovské stalaktity, ostré jako břitvy. Jako by se kolem ní řítil celý svět. Zoufale se rozhlížela kolem, a hledala...co? Měla pocit, jako by dusno v pyramidě zapříčinilo, že jí nějak začaly bleskurychle odumíraly mozkové buňky a nedokázala se soustředit ani na své vlastní pocity. Místnost přesně uprostřed přetínala široká puklina, kterou vytvořilo to nadpřirozené zemětřesení. A uprostřed ní-- Elena zalapala po dechu a ucítila na prsou takový tlak, který jí téměř znemožňoval dýchat, a jen silou vůle se snažila nepanikařit. Uvnitř průrvy se jedné stěny drželi zuby nehty Imhotep a O'Connell, na kterého toho rána narazila v džungli. Co se tady proboha stalo? přemítala Elena. Ovšem podobné úvahy byly v tuto chvíli bohužel bezpředmětné. Na to se zeptá později. Tedy jestli nějaké později bude. A jestli se bude mít koho ptát. Takové myšlenky tlak na prsou ale jen zhoršovaly, a tak raději obrátila svou pozornost zpět k propasti.

Oba muži byli viditelně na pokraji s silami a bylo jasné, že bez pomoci se nahoru nedostanou. Náhle za sebou Elena uslyšela výkřik a otočila se, aby uviděla Nefertiri, která se vyřítila z chodby a stejně vyděšeně jako ony dvě se zastavila před vchodem do toho pekla na zemi.

Nefertiri, když také spatřila propast, kde se bezmocně drželi oba muži, z nichž jeden byl její manžel, zaječela. "Ríííckůůů!"

Ten si jí všiml a zalapal po dechu, kdy tam uviděl svou ženu. "Evy, ne! Vem Alexe! Vypadněte odsud, vypadněte odsud!" slyšela ho křičet.

Nefertiri - nebo Evy - ale neposlechla, a vyrazila na zoufalý běh mezi padajícími kameny, a vyběhla svému muži na pomoc. Za chvíli už oba stáli na otřásající se zemi a opírali se o sloup.

To je jak ze špatného, hodně špatného filmu, zaskučela Elena v duchu.

Imhotep se ale stále zoufale držel hrany a viditelně mu rychle docházely síly.

"Anck-su-Namun! Pomoz mi! Pomoz mi, prosím!" zavolal na svou znovuzrozenou milenku.

Elena se na Anck-su-Namun podívala. Žena tam ztuhle stála jako další socha na okraji jeskyně. Podívala se jí do očí. Byly chladné a tvrdé. To snad není možné, zděsila se Elena. Snad nechce--

Ale bohužel chtěla.

"Naiiiii!" zakřičela Anck-su-Namun hystericky, potom se obrátila a běžela, utíkala tunelem zpátky, nechávajíc tam svého dávného milence napospas osudu.

Nyní, až v této chvíli, si Elena uvědomila, proč z Meely měla tenkrát, když ji uviděla stát ve dveřích vlaku, takový nepříjemný pocit a cítila zlou předtuchu. Její zděšení bylo pryč a vystřídala ho směs vzteku, nenávisti, zloby a touhy po pomstě. Vyrazila za ní.

Žena vycítila, že je pronásledována, a otočila se.

"Anck-su-Namun," zasyčela Elena, "na tohle jsem čekala už příliš dlouho!"

Elena do Anck-su-Namun vší silou strčila, a ta se zakymácela na hraně širokého příkopu, zaplněného smrtícími, svíjejícími se škorpiony. Žena ztratila rovnováhu a další otřes pyramidy ji shodil dolů.

Elena se zadostiučiněním i hrůzou sledovala, jak se teď Anck-su-Namun, kdysi Meela, topí v černém moři ostnů a droboučkých klepet a její výkřiky se rozléhají po celé místnosti.

Než ale zmizela úplně, očima vyhledala Elenu, stojící tam s rukama sevřenýma v pěst, a zašeptala svá poslední mrazivá slova, stejná jako ta, která kdysi se stejnou nenávistí pronášela Meela: "My dvě se ještě uvidíme!".

Pak zmizela.

Elena tam ještě pár sekund bez dechu stála a přemýšlela o té mrtvé ženě - a o její poslední větě, adresované jí, která jí zněla hlavou a zdála se být prorockou. Ano, my se ještě uvidíme, odpověděla jí v duchu. Pak si ale s hrůzou uvědomila, že Imhotep zůstal uvnitř.

Nejrychleji jak jen dokázala, se otočila a uháněla zpět do hlavní síně. S roztřesenými koleny běžela, kličkujíc mezi hromadami padající suti, která ji zaslepila tak, že v jednu chvíli neviděla ani na krok a způsobila, že jí začaly slzet oči. Ale Elena to nevnímala - ani bušící srdce ani píchání v boku. Běžela jako o život na pomoc muži, kterého milovala. Ano. Teď už to věděla jistě. _Milovala_ ho, a to naprosto zoufale. _Sakra._

Následující okamžiky však pokračovaly jako sestříhané obrazy nějakého zpomaleného filmu, rozházené kousky skládačky, vytržené z času a prostoru.

Když konečně doběhla k okraji propasti, stalo se tak právě ve chvíli, kdy se zničený Egypťan pustil stěny průrvy.

Její prsty jen stěží zavadily o ty jeho. Dorazila příliš pozdě.

"Eleno?" stačil zašeptat s očima rozšířenýma překvapením, než se zřítil do věčnosti.

"Neeeeee!!!" vykřikla Elena zoufale se slzami v očích, její slova zůstala viset ve vzduchu. Nezvládla to. Zklamala ho. Zklamala sebe.

V jediné sekundě jí proběhlo myslí milion pocitů. Zklamání, vztek, bezmocnost, zoufalství. Vše bylo zahalené v mlze.

To, co se děje, si Elena uvědomila až ve chvíli, kdy se její chodidla se smrtící lehkostí odlepila od země a, jako by měla svou vlastní vůli, přeletěla přes okraj propasti. Nikdy ji nenapadlo, že jediný krok, jeden jediný krok dokáže změnit mnohé. Ale na takové uvažování bylo už pozdě.

Jak se volným pádem řítila za Imhotepem nekonečnou průrvou dolů, ústa se jí otevřela v posledním němém výkřiku.

Pak uprostřed pádu omdlela.


	2. druhá část: Meela

**NĚMÝ VÝKŘIK**

**Druhá část: Meela **

_Z Meelina pohledu_

**Egypt, 1935**

Vysoké věže a kulaté kupole vévodily horizontu Káhiry, města, rozkládajícího se daleko na sever a na jih. Na jihu čekala kamenitá poušť; na západě se rozprostíralo neskutečně zelené údolí, hraničící se širokým Nilem, na němž svěží severní bríza nadouvala plachty stovek lodí. A hned za tou zelenou nádherou se rýsovaly pyramidy na Gízské plošině.

U břehů Nilu kotvily lodě s bavlnou a čekaly na vyložení. Jejich prodloužené stěžně tvořily na pozadí moderního železného a železničního mostu les mrtvého dřeva. Zatímco lodě na řece a oděvy přístavních dělníků se od dob faraonů příliš nezměnily, nákladní i osobní vagony, přejíždějící přes tento most, převážely lidi, jejichž oděv byl podle očekávání moderní a v evropském stylu, ale občas se objevil i někdo v domorodém oblečení a s fezem.

Výjimkou byl jistý soukromý vlak, nenápadně stojící na vedlejší kolejnici u nástupiště. Na první pohled nebyl ničím zajímavý. Stará, špinavá, oprýskaná lokomotiva táhnoucí za sebou asi jedenáct stejně zašlých červenožlutých vagonů. Ty byly však málem utopeny v záplavě červené; na nástupišti se to hemžilo muži v rudých turbanech. Někteří v rukou svírali pušky a hlídali prostor nástupiště před případnými zvědavými kolemjdoucími, jiní jako mravenci pilně nosili do dvou nákladních vagonů krabice se zásobami, ale někteří jen tak nečinně postávali kolem a čekali, až budou moci nastoupit.

Meela stála u jednoho z vagonů, ruce v bok, a celý ten zmatek líně pozorovala. Považovala se za ženu činu, to ano; ale také bylo pod její úroveň se snižovat k práci, kterou mohli vykonat tihle žoldáci. Usmála se. Konečně. Konečně je tak blízko svého cíle. A nikdo a nic jí nevstoupí do cesty. Má k tomu ostatně své prostředky. Osmdesát bojovníků, kteří ji budou - ze strachu, když ne z ničeho jiného - poslouchat na slovo. Nezískala dosud příliš velkou moc, ale naučila se jí používat.

Očima klouzala po okolních domech s rovnými střechami, nástupišti, jednotlivých mužích v červeném, až její pohled zavadil o záblesk světlých vlasů, které se mihly mezi rudými turbany, a pak zase zmizely. Znepokojeně se zamračila, a snažila se onu osobu mezi ostatními rozeznat. Kdo tady může mít světlé vlasy? Podle Lock-Naha, Meelina strážce a přítele - pokud ho mohla nazývat přítelem - se jednalo o kmen arabských bojovníků z pouště. Kdo z nich by měl být blond?

V té chvíli ji uviděla. Stála vzadu u nákladího vagonu a zdvihala velkou kartonovou krabici a něco říkala jednomu ze strážných. Mladá vysoká žena, asi tak Meelina věku, se záplavou světlých vlasů, oblečená v podobném stylu jako ostatní válečníci, jen více evropském. Proto si jí nevšimla dřív. Meela se zamračila a nespokojeně našpulila rty. Nebyla zrovna nadšená z představy, že by s nimi měla jet ještě jedna žena. Nechtěla tady žádnou potencionální konkurenci v čemkoli. Co tady ta holka vůbec dělá? Podle oblečení se zdálo, že patří k ostatním bojovníkům, ale Meele se nechtělo věřit, že by taková velká skupina Arabů ve svém středu snesla ženu, navíc podle všeho cizinku.

Otočila se napravo, kde stál Lock-Nah a o něčem se hlasitě dohadoval s jedním mužíčkem v dlouhé plandavé pruhované košili. Lock-Nah byl vysoký brutálně vyhlížející Arab, disponující dobrými vůdčími schopnostmi. On a Meela se znali již několik let, a během té doby spolu často spolupracovali. "Lock-Nahu!" zavolala na něj ostře a kývnutím hlavy mu naznačila, aby toho chlapíka nechal být a šel za ní.

"Děje se něco, Meelo?" řekl Lock-Nah a ironiky se ušklíbl.

"Tak nějak," odbyla ho chladně. "Co tady dělá tahle? Co je zač?" zeptala se a kývla směrem k blonďaté cizince.

Lock-Nah, který tuto skupinu bojovníků najal, odpověděl: "Je to Angličanka. Přišla sem s ostatními a zdá se, že s nimi už nějakou dobu žije, tak jsem jí najal taky. Dobrá bojovnice. Jmenuje se Elena."

Takže Elena, pomyslela si Meela. Založila si ruce na prsou. "A můžu se jí nějak zbavit?" řekla bez okolků.

"Copak, cítíš konkurenci?" zašklebil se Lock-Nah.

Meela ho sjela pohledem, nevrle odsekla, ať si hledí svého, a nastoupila do vagonu.


	3. End of all hope

**End of All Hope**

**Prolog **

Plameny.

Stravují všechno, čeho se dotknou, bez váhání a nekompromisně. Všechno, co bývalo a mělo být dál, přestává existovat a mění se v popel, v prach, který má ustoupit zítřkům. Dobrým, nebo špatným. To ji na ohni děsilo. Ta definitivnost osudu, se kterou se v životě setkávala příliš často. Příliš často byla vržena do neznáma a okolnosti ji donutily, aby se znovu a znovu přizpůsobovala změnám, stejně jako na spálené planině vyroste nový les.

Celkem dvakrát jí do života zasáhly plameny, i když pokaždé jiným způsobem a s jinými následky. Poprvé následovalo zoufalství, zloba, neštěstí. Přesto se jako semínko uvolněné žárem vydala poryvy větru, aby ji zanesly daleko. Podruhé…

Podruhé.

Usmála se a zachumlala se do deky.

kapitola 1.

1857

Večer v okolí Dijonu. Rudé slunce pomalu zapadalo za obzor, přesto jeho poslední měkké paprsky stačily dopadnout na průvod starých oprýskaných maringotek a koňských povozů. Cikánský tábor. Náhodný kolemjdoucí by se takovému místu jistě s chutí vyhnul, a kdyby přeci jen zvítězila zvědavost, na druhý pohled by si všiml neobvyklé věci. U kár a maringotek, tolika obydlí na kolech, totiž nestáli žádní koně.

U největší maringotky se sešel početný zástup.

„Do ďáblový prdele!" ulevil si postarší cikán s dlouhým prošedivělým plnovousem a umaštěnou vestou, načež od sebe jedním rozmáchnutím odstrčil nejmíň tři další. „Sakra, to snad není pravda!"

„Hej, ty!" Zatahal za ucho malého umouněného klučinu, který se krčil u kola vozu."Vokamžitě mi řekni, kde je ten vychlastanej mozek, nebo ti ten tvůj vymlátim z hlavy!" řval na něj.

V davu cikánů to vřelo, jeden mluvil přes druhého, že si snad ani vzájemně nerozuměli. Někteří z nich vytáhli dýky, které, nebezpečně se lesknoucí, teď svírali v špinavých rukou. Kluk vyděšeně ukázal k maringotce a doufal, že ho nechá na pokoji. Starší cikán na nic nečekal, sprostě zaklel a spolu s dvěma dalšími vyrazili dřevěné dveře.

Vedeni vztekem vtrhli do místnosti a rozhlíželi se ve snaze najít jejího obyvatele. Objevili ho, jak leží na zaneřáděné posteli jako povalený pytel, v rukou sepnutých na úctyhodném panděru zbožně drží prázdnou láhev kořalky a chrápe, co mu síly stačí. Než se nadál, už ho vytáhli ven a přimáčkli ke stěně obytného vozu. Chladné ostří nože se mu přitisklo k tlustému krku. Cikánského šéfa obstoupil rozzuřený dav.

„Tak tys nám spinkal, že?" vyprskl hubený Rom se třemi zlatými zuby a ukázal na něj dýkou. „Doufám, že se ti zdálo, kam se poděli všichni naši koně, jinak…"

„Hej, Janko, nepodřízni ho hned, třeba nám něco poví." Zachechtal se jiný. „Upřímně řečeno, Ramone, máme tě dost. Jeden gadža nám vyžvanil, žes byl včera v Dijonský hospodě a trochu tam karbaničil, je to tak?" Zatřásl s ním. Ramon, jak se vůdce cikánů jmenoval, nehnul brvou, jen v poopileckém stavu s otevřenou pusou plnou zkažených zubů vyděšeně zíral z jednoho na druhého a nevydal ani hlásku. „Je to tak?" To už s ním muž divoce třásl.

Když ho pustil, Ramon hlasitě krkl a zařval: „Co si to dovolujete, bando líná? Do práce, než-" snažil se zjednat autoritu, ale jeho hlas postrádal sílu a už během svého projevu si uvědomil bezvýchodnost a absurditu své situace. Zoufale se zazubil a zkusil to jinak. „No tak, chlapi…o nic nešlo… ty koně dostanu zpátky, vážně!" Tlustý obličej se mu začal lesknout potem.

„Pozdě, Ramone! Nevím, jak je to možný, ale jsi ještě neschopnější šéf než posranej Javert, kterej se před devíti lety nechal zabít od toho malýho spratka, a teď se smaží v pekle. Ale ty, ty jsi ještě větší kretén než on!"

„Co tě to napadlo, nechat se v kartách obrat o všechny koně! _Koně_, rozumíš? Co budem dělat bez koní? Přemejšlíš vůbec, nebo už ti ze samý kořalky zamrzl mozek?"

Hned po těch slovech se strhla nevýslovná rvačka. Davu kočovníků došla trpělivost a jako stádo kobylek se vrhli vpřed, aniž přemýšleli, zda bodají do Ramona nebo do vlastních.

-----------------------------SHRNUTÍ DĚJE - OSNOVA------------------------

dolů

chloroform

převléct

nějaká doba spolu - („Běžná konverzace" se hodí)

mariana objeví jeho barvy a namaluje pár obrazů, je překvapený

rozhodne se, že musí nahoru (začne k ní být blízko)

mluví s Giryovou, aby jí našla místo v opeře

vidí Chriss

posedlost Chriss, učení

mariana pracuje jako malířka kulis - úspěšná, později je i navrhuje. NEZAPOMEň udělat vnitřní i vnější změny v Marianě - pod povrchem divošky a holky ulice se objevuje sečtělá holka, po tři roky vychovávaná anglickým profesorem literatury, která to má v hlavě srovnaný a vytvořila si hodnoty.

občas za ním zajde a pozoruje Chris - má pocit, že je hodně naivní a povrchní

…pár let…

chriss má úspěch

štve jí, že si s Chris takhle zahrává, donutí ho, aby se jí ukázal

skončí to fiaskem

carlotta zase jojojo

mariana zjistí, že e. chriss zajistil úspěch jen tím, že posílal výhružné dopisy ředitelům

buquet obtěžuje baletky, Mariana s Meg jim pomůžou (na B. pošlou chlapy od Mariany z pracovní party)

vražda buqueta

mariana jde dolů, („Po vraždě Buqueta" se hodí)

vezme e. nahoru na střechu

hádka, m. odchází, e. zůstává, následuje „all i ask of you" '(

e. deprese, Mariana uražená, ale najde omluvný lístek za tu scénu a přání k novému roku

masquerade

po e. výstupu zábava pokračuje, mariana jde uprostřed pařby dolů („Po maškarním bále" se hodí); little dance; kissing; maybe something more…? Uvidíme, musím si to rozmyslet

m. musí kvůli práci brzy odejít, e. se večer opil, takže, když se vzbudí si nic nepamatuje

? hřbitov?

Giryová doporučí marianě, aby si dala na krk pudr ))) HÁDEJTE PROČ. Dovtípí se a doporučí marianě, aby si na něj dávala pozor, a myslí to i jinak. Něco se chystá.

Mariana jde dolů, chce ho varovat, (hodí se PŘED POINT OF NO RETURN) ale ten ji naštve a ona naštvaně odejde

The point of no return - mariana je ta jedna, co je sledujou ze zákulisí, trochu žárlí, bojí se, co chriss a ostatní udělají, má na ni vztek - proč mu chtěj ublížit a zatknout ho, když ji miluje?

Erik bere chriss dolů

Fiasko…

Poslední, na co se podívá, než odejde do chodby, jsou Marianiny obrazy - ty, tkeré namalovala, a ty, na kterých je ona.

Požár, mariana zpanikaří, bojí se ohně

Běží s davem dolů, spolu s Meg vedou lidi dolů

Mariana jde napřed - jednak se c hche dostat co nejdál od ohně, taky chce najít e.

Přijde, vidí figurínu chriss bez šatů, slyší z místnosti zvuky, jde tam, vidí e. jak jde do chodby,

Meg a ostatní dorazí, mariana jí řekne, že tam nikdo není, meg jde s ostatními pryč

Mariana vidí rozházené obrazy (svoje a sebe) a vydá se za ním

… a pak uvidíme?

Vstoupí mu do života a v posledních měsících jeho vztahu s Chriss zase odejde. Když vypukne požár v opeře, strašně se vyděsí, zpanikaří a uteče se schovat dolu k Erikovi. To už je Chriss pryč…

--------------------------------PÁR UŽITEČNÝCH HLÁŠEK----------------------------------

Znala jsem chlapa, co měl víc popálenej zadek.

To není popálenina. Mám to od narození.

I tak byl ten zadek horší.

Jsi spokojená? To je to, co chceš vidět?

Ano.

Pokud dokážeš být v jedné místnosti se zrůdou.

Co? (rozhlíží se) Ty tady nějakou vidíš? Já bych řekla, že jsme sami!

Podíval ses na sebe někdy do zrcadla bez vzteku? Uviděl bys, že máš krásnou tvář - ženy by zabíjely pro tyhle oči a rty.

----------------------------PŘED POINT OF NO RETURN------------------------------

Jsou krásné.

Hm.

A co tyhle? Jsou až dole. Ty jsem ještě neviděla.

Ty jsou staré, tak čtyři roky zpět. Staré vzpomínky… Moc často je nevyndávám.

(šeptá) „Ale-ale- to přece-„ (jsou to její portréty, jak spí, tak vypadala, když tam před čtyřmi lety přišla.)

(povzdech) Můžeš si je vzít, jestli chceš. Vem si je a zmiz.

Co ti zase přelítlo přes nos? (položí obrazy)

Nemám čas se s tebou vybavovat Mariano. Mám teď důležitější věci na práci, a ty také.

Ó, tak pán má důležitější věci na práci, hm, zajímavé. Tak si seď sám tady v tý plesnivý díře, sni si o svý krásce a neodvažuj se vyjít nahoru mezi lidi, jako jsi to dělal až doteď a zřejmě ti to vyhovuje. (odejde)

(e. aniž by se k ní otočil) Udělej aspoň ty kulisy pořádně, když už ti hlupáci hodlají zkazit moji hru.

(m. Usměje se) Víš co, nestarej se.

(když už je pryč) e: Jak bych mohl.

-----------------PO MAŠKARNÍM BÁLE---------------------------------

Nenápadně popadla dvě láhve vína a vykradla se z místnosti. Věděla ještě o někom, kdo by se možná rád bavil.

Klečí tam na podlaze, rozcuchaný, v ruce svírá masku. Po tvářích mu stékají slzy, ale je zticha.

Všimla si oblečení.

Co se stalo? Proboha, tys byl nahoře?

Chce si nandat masku.

Sakra, nech toho, vždyť víš, že mně je to jedno. Přinesla jsem ti něco k pití (pozvedne láhve vína) (oba - posadí se ke stolu). Tak a teď povídej, co se stalo, stejně bych se to dozvěděla od jiných.

Nevím, proč ti to vykládám.

Protože tady není nikdo jiný, komu bys to vykládal.

Nepotřebuju nikoho.

Tak si trhni. A nebo radši povídej.

(…)

Hudba seshora je pořád hodně hlasitá, v podzemí to jen duní. Už jsou trochu v náladě.

Zatančíme si?

(překvapený, ale souhlasí)

Když už to vypadá like kissing, on se odtrhne a naštvaně jí řekne, aby zmizela.

Ne.

(Naštve se ještě víc.) Řekl jsem, abys vypadla! Okamžitě!

(Zatvrzele odmítá odejít) Proboha Eriku, nech toho. Jsi opilý.

Ano, jsem opilý. A PRÁVĚ PROTO jdi, než udělám něco, čeho bych litoval já i ty.

(dovtípí se) Kdybys byl střízlivý, udělal bys to taky?

Řekl jsem JDI! (křičí, zády k ní a křečovitě svírá piano)

(naštve se) Víš co? Jdi k čertu! Promluvíme si jako dospělí lidé, ale až se uklidníš. Zatím sbohem. (otočí se na podpatku a nasupeně odkráčí.)

(…)

(Uhodí pěstí do piana) Mariano! Vrať se!

Cože?

Omlouvám se. Vrať se… prosím. (klidnější ton hlasu)

(tiše) Jen za podmínky, že se přestaneš chovat jako prudérní hraběnka a necháš k sobě ostatní trochu přiblížit.

(zničeně se opírá o klavír)Ano… prosím… vrať se. Dnes ne…

Já se z tebe jednou zblázním. (smířlivě)

--------------------studie - JAK SE LIDI CHOVAJ PO OPICI--------------

vůbec nemůžou otevřít oči, bolí hlava, žaludek začne skákat, jako když tam maj kamení, chce se zvracet, po dlouhé době, když se posaděj, těžký ramena, všechno bolí, klouby

vstanou - zapnou mysl, začnou pátrat v mozku, co by jim pomohlo: česnekačka, polívky, pít - žízeň.

Okno, zatemněno, CO SE SAKRA DĚLO?!!!

ZAČÁTEK - shrnutí děje a dialogy

Cikáni se rvou, protože jsou roztržky se šéfem. Prodal všechny jejich koně. Vyčítají mu, že je ještě větší kretén než Javert, který se nechal zabít od desetiletýho spratka. Porvou se, dojde na nože. Šéf to projede na plný čáře. Aby se zbavili těla a nemuseli se s nim tahat, ani ho pohřbívat, rozhodnou se ho hodit do stodoly nedalekého domu a stodolu zapálit.

Mariana (6) se probudí, vidí to, vzbudí sourozence a ti zase rodiče. Kouř. Zmatek. Řev. Praskající dřevo. Spadne střecha. Mariana a sestra (12) utečou - jako jediné. Nevědí, co dělat, utíkají, malá Mariana se bojí.

1866

Po Scribově ulici běží čtyři chlápci, honěj mladou holku. Křičej : Chyťte zlodějku! Ta, oblečená v odrbanejch, kdysi zelenejch šatech, jim docela slušně utíká, ale uklouzne na louži a ztratí svůj původně slušnej náskok. Je jí jasný, že když nic nepodnikne, dostanou jí. Na spodku jedný budovy uvidí malý zamřížovaný okýnko. Rychle hledá kličku, nahmatá ji zevnitř, otevře ho, tak-tak se protáhne a vleze dovnitř. Uvnitř je tma, podlaha je hloub než myslela. Docela bez problémů doskočí dolů a oddechuje. Když slyší, že jdou její pronásledovatelé pryč, snaží se znovu vylézt tím okýnkem, ale je moc vysoko, stěny jsou kluzký, nevyleze tam. Spadne dolů, podvrkne si kotník. Bolest jak blázen. Je jí zima a tam dole je mokro. Je naštvaná. Hlasitě nadává. Dojde jí, že kterej debil by stavěl místnost, i kdyby to byl sklep, aniž by tam nebyly dveře pryč. Tak je poslepu po čtyřech (nebo po jedný) hledá. Nic nenajde, naštve se. Sedne si na zem, natáhne si nohu, tak jí tolik nebolí. (jasně že ten barák je Opera). Takhle tam je dva dny, má hlad, je jí zima, kotník otekl, nemůže se pořádně postavit. Pořád se ale snaží dovolat pomoci. Mezitím její nadávání uslyší Erik a jde se (s lanem v ruce;) podívat, kdo to tam sakra je. Nikoho nevidí, až málem zakopne o Marianu. Ta mu pro změnu schválně podrazí nohy.

Chytil ji za zápěstí a hrubě ji donutil se postavit. Mariana zasykne bolestí a opře se o zeď. Erik (drsným, rozzlobeným hlasem): Co tady pohledáváš?

Vyškubla se mu a přidržovala se kameni ve zdi, aby neupadla. Možná jí zabij, ale tak nějak jí to bylo jedno. „Nech mě! Nejspíš jsem si podvrkla kotník, jsem tu nejmíň dva dny. Už jsem myslela, že se odsud nedostanu.

(nabere zpátky ztracenou rozvahu) (chladně) To od vás bylo neuvážené, mademoiselle. Neměla byste se tudy potulovat. Hodně lidí už tu _přišlo o život_.

To je možný, ale já bych přišla o život, kdybych se tady neschovala. (ukáže k okýnku)

(vztekle zasyčí - ten vchod musí víc zajistit) Tak zase rychle zmizte, odkud jste přišla, než dojde k _nehodě_. A nikomu nevykládejte, že jste tu byla.

Jak, k čertu, když je to moc vysoko a nemůžu se ani pořádně postavit, natož vylézt nahoru? Nejsem veverka! Tohle je stejně divnej sklep. Malý, žádné dveře… Kudy jsi sem přišel ty? Zdí jako duch? (konečně se její oči prizpůsobily a dokázala ve tmě rozeznat jeho siluetu)

Možná, madam. Jako duch. Sbohem. (otočí se a odchází)

Hej, počkat! (chytí ho za rukáv) Ne abys mě tady nechal! Nechci tady shnít jako mrtvola. (poslední věta jen zamumlaná)

Erik otevře tajný východ, vyndá z chodby zapálenou pochodeň, rozsvítí další dvě v chodbě. Vezme Marianu do náruče. Ta je překvapená, jen vyjekne. Ale nesnaží se protestovat. Sleduje, kam jdou.

Kdo jsi? Znáš to tady?

(nereaguje, ale neprotestuje proti její přítomnosti. Pochodně mu ozařují obličej.)

Konečně mu viděla do tváře. Všimla si masky, ale nic neříká. Zastaví se, podívá se jí zkoumavě do očí, prohlíží si jí, ale současně hledá v jejích očích stopy strachu nebo znechucení. Nenajde. Pokračují v cestě, beze slova. Na konci chodby otevře dveře, vejdou k němu dolů, přímo do „obýváku." Postaví ji na zem.)

Tady bydlíš?  
Svět mi nedal jinou možnost.(chvíle ticha) Předpokládám, mademoiselle, že jste se do _mých_ chodeb nedostala záměrně.

Rozkýchá se. „Předpokládáš správně. Šli po mně. Dítě ulice, rozumíš."

Kvůli tomuhle? (podá jí měšec, co předtím ukradla)

Co--- jak---

(Podá jí ho) Jako zlodějka možná nejste špatná, mademoiselle, přestože vás viditelně přistihli při činu, ale jak vidíte, máte se ještě co učit.

Kdo jsi?

(tajemně se usměje, mezitím zapaluje svíčky) Řekněte mi jeden důvod, proč byste to měla vědět.

Zajímáš mě.

Zvědavost není dobrá vlastnost.

Vzhledem k tomu, že se zdá, že jsi profesionální kapsář, mi nemáš co vykládat o dobrých vlastnostech.

To samé platí o drzosti.

Nápodobně. A nezamlouvej to.

(ztichne a otočí se zády, odmítá se na ni podívat. Něco hledá)

Co hledáš?

(gestem naznačí, aby si sedla do křesla u zdi) Dovolíte, abych se podíval?

( vyhrne si plátěnou sukni a odhalí obnošené kožené boty.) Obvykle nejsem tak nemotorná, ale tam dole byla tma a kluzko.

(skloní se, rozšněrovává jí botu. Nevěřícně:) Čemu se divíte, v tomhle jste si mohla přivodit přinejmenším vážnou zlomeninu už dávno. Boty v takovémhle stavu už by měly dávno ležet na smetišti nebo plavat v Seině!"

(Uraženě ohrne ret) Ne každý si může dovolit to, co ty. A to jsou pak i ty boty moc velkým luxusem na to, aby se jimi krmily ryby. Někteří lidé jsou rádi, že přežijí, ale to si ty patrně nedovedeš představit, mám pravdu?  
Nemáte. (Přitáhne misku s vodou a namočí v ní kus plátna)

Ty jsi lékař?

Dalo by říct, že se o toto odvětví vědy mimo jiné zajímám. Ale jak může někdo pomáhat lidem, kteří o to nestojí a sami se mu snaží uškodit? (povzdechne si) Teď to zabolí. Jestli chcete, dám vám něco na zmírnění bolesti (Mariana zavrtí hlavou) (prohmatává jí kotník. Mariana zatne zuby, zasykne, ale je zticha a v klidu. Erik zvedne hlavu. Setkají se očima.)

Není to tak zlé, mademoiselle. Objevil se sice otok, ale nic není zlomeného. Dám vám na to studený obklad a zhruba pozítří byste se na to měla bez problémů postavit. Do té doby" (přiložil jí studené plátno na kotník a zavázal) byste neměla tu nohu příliš namáhat. (řekl chladně a bez zájmu)

(zašeptá) Díky

(chvíli na sebe zíraj)

(Mariana se ošije.) Nikdy jsem neviděla místo jako tohle. Ne, že bych se v minulosti nedostala do podzemí, ale to je..(hledá vhodné slovo) monumentální. Nadčasové.

(překvapený, že tulačka z ulice zná tyhle slova)

(Mariana) Neměl bys něco k jídlu? Nerada žebrám, ale už tři dny jsem nic nejedla

Spíš jste nic neukradla

(Naštvaně se opře v křesle) (ostře) Jo, máš pravdu. Spokojenost? Jsem zlodějka, tulačka, spodina bez domova. Klidně si mnou pohrdej, dělej si ze mě legraci, je mi to jedno. Ale teď mi PROSÍM dej najíst, nebo se dřív nebo později složím! (zvýší hlas)

blablabla

Proč nosíš tu masku?

(--)

Skrýváš se.. před kým, nebo před čím? Možná před světem. Proč?

(---)

Nemluvíš? Tak mě nech hádat. Kdybys nechtěl, aby ti viděli do obličeje, protožes provedl něco špatného, měl bys plnou masku, přes celou tvář. Ale tohle? Ne, ty nechceš, aby bylo vidět něco konkrétního.. něco, za co se stydíš, co chceš skrýt… To, jak vypadáš, nějaký druh znetvoření. Je to tak?

Máte mimořádný pozorovací talent, mademoiselle.

(povzdechne si) Mariana.

Co?

Jmenuju se Mariana. A přestaň mi říkat slečno a vykat mi. Znervózňuje mě to.

Tak tedy Mariano… Proč si myslíš, že se tu skrývám v podzemí? Jsem zrůda, odporná zrůda, znetvořená živoucí mrtvola, pohřbená v tomhle hrobě. (vztekle máchne ruku kolem sebe)

Někdo ti v minulosti hodně ublížil… nechceš o tom mluvit?

Dávám ti radu, Mariano. Nikdy, ale opravdu nikdy nechtěj vědět, co se skrývá za maskou. Mohlo by se ti to vymstít.

Hm, jo.

Přísahej! (divoce jí přitom zatřásl hubenými rameny)  
(dožvýká jídlo) Přísahám, dobře. Přísahám. Aspoň prozatím.

(pohladí ho po nezakryté straně obličeje. E. Si povzdechne, na chvilku zavře oči, pak se prudce odtáhne.)

M: Když už hodláme přestat s formalitami, ráda bych věděla, jak se jmenuješ.

Cože?  
Jak se jmenuješ. Tvoje jméno.

--------------NĚKDY JINDY, MOŽNÁ DRUHÝ DEN PŘI JÍDLE---------------------------------

Není slušné zírat na dámu, když jí.

Pravda. Na dámu ne.

Ty-! tady máš!(hodí po něm jablkem, E. se skrčí a uhne, M se uličnicky zasměje)

(Erik se málem začne smát taky, ale vtom se urazí a nakvašeně odejde)

Hej! Co se stalo? Já to nemyslela špatně! (vyběhne za ním)

(E. dojde ke břehu jezera a zamyšleně si sedne) (ironicky) To nic, po zvířatech se přece samozřejmě hází jablky. _(v duchu: shnilými jablky, zatímco oběť se choulí v rohu klece)_

(M mu položí ruku na rameno) Co to do tebe zase vjelo? Po jakých zvířatech?

(Povzdechne si) Špatné vzpomínky, nic víc.

(Sedne si vedle něj) Promiň. Nechtěla jsem, aby to vyznělo špatně.

To je v pořádku. Běž to dojíst. Teď mě chvíli nech o samotě.

(Není z toho moc nadšená, ale poslechne. Před odchodem mu ještě jednou stiskne rameno.)

-----------NORMÁLNÍ DIALOG------------

Jestli chceš, budu tě zásobovat barvami a papíry.

Copak malířky kulis mají takový nadbytek?

To sice ne, ale mohou nakukat vedení, že toho potřebují víc.

Malířky kulis jsou docela chytré.

Docela? (zvedne bradu) Podceňuješ je! 

(nakonec to dopadne tak, že jí Erik dá dostatek peněz a seznam, co by potřeboval sehnat. Sežene, přinese.)

A co takhle malá protislužba za moji ochotu, hm?

Zapomněl jsem dodat, že malířky kulis jsou i vypočítavé.

O tom nepochybuj.

Co chceš?

Musíš mi slíbit, že to splníš bez ohledu na to, co to bude.

(zatne zuby) Ani náhodou. (je mu jasný, že za tim bude nějaká šílenost)

Slib to!

Slibuji. O co jde?

Chtěla bych namalovat tvůj portrét.

---------pozn. aut.: to bude mazec…------

Eriku, jsi tu?

(nic)

Nejsi! Je tady mrtvo jak na hřbitově! Sakra! Vždycky když potřebuju, tak tady nejsi! Štveš mě! (volá do prázdnaú

--- (zazadu ji padne těžká ruka na rameno)

Už tady jsi? No to jsem ráda! Lítám tady jak debil a ty nikde!

---- ----- ----------------PO TOM, CO DAV ODEJDE-------------------

To ty, ty za to můžeš! Tys to předpovídala… přivolala jsi to! Jdi! Jdi a už mě dál nemuč! Nech mě zemřít o samotě, jak je mi souzeno!

Eriku, vzpamatuj se! To není ničí vina! Nemůžu za to, jak se ta malá hloupá žába rozhodla!

(--- chvíle překvapeného ticha ---)

Přece tě tady nenechám trápit se samotného ve tmě.

Vždycky jsem byl sám… vždycky budu… ať chceš nebo ne!

Tady nejde o to, jestli chci já, ale TY! (přinutí ho se otočit čelem k ní) Poslouchej. Teď půjdeš se mnou! U jezera teď nějakou dobu nebude bezpečno. Ty znáš tajné východy, a tenhle konkrétně já znám taky. Už čtyři roky, co jsem tu, čtyři roky, které jsi _samozřejmě strávil sám_. (v hlase jí zní ironie)

Proč?!

Co proč?

Proč jsi sem přišla? Proč se mi teď snažíš organizovat život? Co je ti do toho, co teď udělám? O nic takového jsem se tě neprosil a ani nebudu!

(řve na něj) A já se tě neprosila o vděk, kterého se mi samozřejmě nikdy nedostane, a já o něj ani nestojím! Jestli sis toho nevšiml, ty zabedněný hňupe, tak mi na tobě záleží od chvíle, cos mi oznámil, že moje boty patří do Seiny! Nejsem pitomá, abych nechápala, jak se teď cítíš, ale dovol mi se co nejrychleji dostat z tohohle hořícího baráku, než se zblázním hrůzou a vztekem na tebe, protože mi všechno jen ztěžuješ! A teď buď laskavě chvíli zticha a překousni svou hrdost a sebelítost, protože mě tím jen víc znervózňuješ, a to už jsem málem ovládla svojí paniku! A teď jdeme!

Kam?

Někam, kde se možná konečně naučíš vážit si sebe samého!

----------------------CHYTRÝ NÁPAD---------------------------

"If you come this way, messieurs, I'll show you our stables. We use horses in a number of our productions."

Erik and I both stared down the hall. The voice of Monsieur Andre was rapidly approaching.

Erik's expression turned feral, his eyes dangerously blazing, his teeth bared in a snarl. He rounded on me, one hand wrapping about my throat, his thumb pressed to my windpipe in a hold that could crush with just the right force. He was against me in a moment, that distance that had always remained between us now closed.

"If you planned this, you _bitch_..." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"_No_!" I wheezed, my hands clawing at his wrist.

"As our patrons, you'll be interested to know we use only the finest grains."

They were approaching closer and closer. The corridor had no doors. If they came upon Erik, who was a wanted man, he would kill at least one of them, and be overpowered by the other three. He would hang without a trial, his blood was wanted too badly.

I thought of him, swinging at the end of a rope, his neck broken, his eyes dead, his face an eternal mask of pain, and couldn't bear the thought.

With all the strength I could I reversed our positions, slamming him against the wall. Shocked, his hand released my throat. A crazed expression of pain and disbelief crossed his face a moment before a deadened resignation fell over his half-shrouded features.

I proved him wrong, by reaching up, bringing his head down to mine, pressing my body tightly against his, and using my hair to hide his mask. I pulled his mouth to mine and took his lips in a passionate, hungry kiss.

I have experienced the heat of desire before; the slow coil of warmth that starts as a flickering ember and could flare without warning into something far stronger. But I had never imagined that very same heat could swell, rise, and then wash over you, drowning out all else, leaving you clinging to something to keep you from falling over the edge into its depths.

I learned it in that stone corridor, my body pressed to Erik's, my mouth moving over his in a kiss borne of desperation and necessity.

He froze as my mouth claimed his, and for a brief moment I wondered if I had made a terrible mistake by trying to save him from this situation. Even through the distracting warmth coursing through my body from being denied such an intimate touch for so long, my mind wailed. _Play along, Erik! If you value your life, play along! I know I'm not Christine, but if you don't go along with this ruse, you'll dangle in the hangman's noose!_

I reached up, pulling him even tighter to me, and parting his slack lips with mine, let my tongue surge gently into his mouth. _You must go along with this play!_

Suddenly he was no longer still and I was crushed against him. His arms came around me with powerful force, one hand held me tight across the small of my back, the other burying into my hair, his fist savagely twisting and angling my head.

He responded to my invasion of his mouth with fierce reaction, his mouth moving over mine with near bruising force, his tongue, hot and velvet, thrusting both languidly and heatedly.

I moaned in the back of my throat without thought and frantically tried to keep up. He made a low husky sound of satisfaction, and with just that brief _sound_ my pulse began thundering in my ears.

After ravishing my mouth so thoroughly, he eased the kiss, and his hands began to rove over my back, stroking down the muscles on either side of my spine until I was trembling from the gentleness of his touch. His mouth began to move over my mine in slowly, his tongue stroking deeply but gently. I reached up and laid my palm along his left cheek, savoring the shift of muscles in his jaw. When I whimpered softly into his mouth and finally lost every thread of tension, he pulled me tighter, his hands gentling, one rising to cup my cheek, his pinky finger caressing along the line of my jaw.

The managers passed by, making a leering comment about lovers always coupling the hallways, then they were gone, their voices slowly fading to nothing.

He didn't stop, didn't release me. I stayed pressed to him.

What seemed like an eternity passed before he carefully drew back, pressing a last, small kiss against my lips. My eyes stayed closed–I couldn't seem to open them-but when he surprised me by cupping my face in both hands and brushing his mouth over my brow, I finally looked up to him, my heart slowing from the unwanted careen of emotions that were still coursing through me.

His face was set in elegant lines as always, but his eyes were dark and hot. My own lowered before he could see too much–a mistake as I only found myself staring at his mouth.

We were silent, both of us breathing raggedly, simply staring at one another.

I had never knew a kiss could steal your wits, leave you breathless, and wanting more, _so much more._

He said nothing for several long moments, but I knew his eyes were still fixed upon me. Then, as swiftly as it had come, I felt the heat recede and a cool shift in the air. When I glanced up, confused, the aloof, amused mask was back in place. He stepped back, lifted his hands and ran them over his hair in an urbane gesture then straightened...

And bowed to me.

"Brava, my dear. You are an exceptional actress. Have you ever thought of pursuing the stage? No? Pity, that is." He turned, the cloak flaring as he began to walk away. "Now, I believe you have the Opening Night of my Opera House to prepare for. I suggest you make it to your room as quickly as possible."

I stared after his receding form, speechless.

I supposed that this was the safest way to end the interlude. We had avoided the managers, after all. And it was all just acting, wasn't it?

_Wasn't it?_

BĚŽNÁ KONVERZACE

She was looking at him again, something she usually only did if she thought he was not looking at her. There was a bright light in her eyes that outshone the candles set into the walls. He did not know where this light came from, but where he usually found himself repulsed and blinded by light, he found himself deeply, and intrinsically attracted to this one.

"You're staring," she said, after a while.

"Yes, I know," he replied, and she said nothing more. "So are you," he added, after a moment. She laughed, rather surprising him. He'd been expecting her to turn away demurely, cheeks pinkening. Instead, her giggle echoed about the small room. He wondered what that meant. He did not ask, however, and soon the silence settled again, thick and heavy as the London fog that the Phantom had never known.

SLABÁ CHVILKA A HÁDKA

Cautiously, slowly, Meg approached him. Her hand tremulously inched forward until it met the cool velvet of the Phantom's coat. He turned, as if summoned by her touch, and as his face became visible, Meg saw on it a single, lonely tear, sliding down his pale flesh. A shock ran through her, and warm tendrils of ultimate flattery began to spread from each nerve like climbing vines. Gently, she reached out her hand and caressed the side of his face. With her thumb, she brushed the tear off of its course, and accosted a second that threatened to fall when the Phantom closed his eyes.

As a matter of fact, this deceptive magic was only dispelled when he harshly stated, "Go now."

Meg flinched. She could not sense the barely controlled sorrow that surrounded her mentor's seemingly deflated form through her own sudden tears of surprise and heartache. And if she could have sensed it, how could she have understood such a thing? How could he send her away like that?; Heartlessly, just as if some unspoken miracle had not occured between them?

"But - " she began, plaintively, reaching out to touch him again. But the Phantom waved his hand at her angrily, batting her questing one away sharply and painfully.

"No, leave me. Don't..." he breathed in deeply, and let it out in a sigh heavy with misery, "Don't come back."

The indignant, shocked gasp that emitted from Meg's small throat sliced into the tender flesh of her teacher's burdened heart. But no, he wouldn't let this happen, not again. If something went wrong...how could he trust her not to hurt him? And more importantly, how could he trust himself not to hurt her? He would not, absolutely would not risk betraying the woman who saved his young life by possibly harming her daughter.

"There will be no more lessons," he growled, letting his massively heavy heart drag his shoulders down, and he fell forward into the wood of the organ, "Go home."

There was a long silence, and Meg's chest felt tight, as if she were suddenly ill. But she was her mother's daughter, and in the face of such negative adversity, part of her stood strong. "No," she said, simply.

The Phantom stiffened in shock, though he did not turn to face her. It was the first time she had ever disobeyed him, ever. Part of him was inclined to be proud of her bravery, but most of him was inclined to chastise her stupidity.

"No?" he asked, and the tone in his voice was dangerous. Meg knew she was treading on unstable ground, but she was determined to take a stand, however erratic her footing may be. She would not be ejected without ceremony.

"No," she repeated, her voice beginning to waver, "I won't go home. I won't leave." There was an unspoken 'you,' at the end of her sentence, but in his ire and torture, the Phantom could not sense it.

"Would you rather die?" the Phantom asked, his voice reaching a new level of gravelly, but alluring, baritone. The comment was almost off-handed, but fear flickered in Meg's eyes nevertheless, and she took a tiny step backward, subconsciously, as the man chuckled mirthlessly.

"No," she whispered, though it went without saying.

"Then leave!" The words had all the emotion of a shout, but they seemed to come from lungs too weary to emit a proper cry. Indeed, the Phantom's shoulders were drifting closer to the floor with every second, as if he no longer posessed the strength to sit up properly. Obeying some built-in maternal instinct, Meg rushed forward to keep the man from sliding off of his seat. But the moment her hands touched him, he pushed her back with a deceptive strength that sent her careening into a wall. "You tire me, girl!" he shouted, and this time it really was a shout, "I am sick of the sight of you! Leave now, or face the consequences! If you think I am joking, ask your friend Genvieve!"

He spat the name at her, and not for the first time in his rant did Meg's unhappy breath catch in her throat as a strangled sob. Dealt a mighty blow, Meg stumbled backward, her feet tangling themselves in the velvet laid across the stone, overturning unlit candles and mussing up discarded scores of music. But still the Phantom chased her, shouting such unpleasant things that her heart felt rent into thousands of useless shards.

"Leave me alone!" he cried, his voice breaking in its shrill harshness, "Let me die in peace, torment me no longer! Let me die alone, as I was meant to!"

Meg tripped and fell forward into the boat, splashing some of the foul water up onto herself, and desperately scrabbled for the rudely carved replacement staff. She tried, weakly and falteringly, to row herself away from shore, from the shouting ogre of the Phantom, sobbing loudly and ashamedly in the darkness. Even before the boat had exited through the opened portcullis, which showered Meg with a curtain of the slimey green liquid, the candles were being rapidly extinguished, as if by magic. Behind her, the portcullis slammed shut with such force that a sizeable wave came forward, propelling her craft ever faster to the exit.

PO VRAŽDĚ BUQUETA

Erik was sitting in front of his organ, composing and correcting his score in an almost enthusiastic rage. As soon as Seraphine came to a halt a few steps behind him, however, he turned around. With his shirt half opened and the black pants it was hard for her to not close her eyes and imagine things that would make Christine blush madly.  
"You're getting more and more silent whenever you come down to me", Erik said in a slight admiring tone, "I hardly heard your foot steps."  
"One must learn to be silent to survive."  
"In an Opera like this?", he asked mockingly while opening his arms to show around, before his harsh voice snapped her out of her thoughtful state, "Now, enough with friendly words. You came because of Buquet, didn't you? To ask me if I had lost my mind and probably to assure me that I deserve to live like this since I truly am a monster."  
There was one thing he was amazingly good at: making her angry. And during their common childhood, it had almost always ended bad for Erik.  
"It sounds like you're up for a little fight again", she judged with a knowing smile while approaching him.  
"I wouldn't lose."  
"Your past speaks against you."

"Nothing as it will always be", she finally said while turning away from him.  
For so long he had hoped – even with his abandoned trust in faith and fate – to experience this very moment. To hear her say that she loved him more than anything else just to reply the same, to hold her, to having her touch him and this deformed face he was cursed with. And if it were for only one little moment – he would have given anything for it… even his beloved music. But she hadn't said it. And what a fool he must have been to believe someone could truly love him! The knowledge of being a monster and not deserving any better hit him like a cold wave again. Just looking at her body that would never belong to him – not for a single second – woke the rage of so many years inside his heart, and before he even realized what he was doing, he was behind her, turning her violently around and closing one hand around her neck.  
"Say it!", he demanded, supporting his want with painful pressure on her flesh, "Say I'm a monster! No one will ever love you, Erik – you will die alone and abandoned because who should ever want to touch such a deformed carcass? Tell me that's what you've been wanting to say for years!"

With a smile returning to her face, she leaned forward to kiss him again, this time to be rewarded with a more active Erik who knew very well how to use both his lips and tongue. And although Seraphine knew he hadn't ever had a woman before, she secretly wondered where he had learned to kiss like that. With their second kiss, Erik's want for her returned.

MARIANNE: chytrá, realistická, protřelá, nedůvěřivá, prudká, drzá, nepoddajná. Má

panickou hrůzu z ohně, neumí chodit potichu, mluví ze spaní, nejdřív jedná, pak myslí

But living without the contact to Erik was impossible as Seraphine had always been used to him being around. To complicate things, however, her heart had developed a strange affection for him in the last five months, thus making life very painful for her. Wherever she looked, she found young couples around the Opera – almost as if all of Paris mocked her feelings.

"I've been loving you for the last three years, but you made it hell for me", he frowned at her words, "All you had eyes for was Christine. I don't know how I got over that time."

Erik's expression had never been more painful, scared and terrified at the same time than this very moment. So that was it, he thought bitterly. She would push him away, would curse the disgusting ugliness of his face, would never come to him again. But when he opened his almost painfully tight shut eyes, she still lay there beneath him. Nothing had changed – there was no disgust in her eyes, fortunately no pity for him, either. The hand that had removed the mask came up again to stroke the rough flesh that had been hidden from the world until now.

Data narození:

Erik - 35 … 1835

Christina - 16 … 1854

Mariana - 22 … 1848

Data a události:

1845 - Erik (10) osvobozen od cikánů Giryovou

1848 - narození Mariany

1854 - události první kapitoly, Mariana (6) utíká

1866 - Mariana (18) se setkává s Erikem (31). Erik objevuje Christinu (12, ale vypadá tak na 10) (Giryová ji přivádí)

1870 - poslední rok

_- génius, co se v něm skrývá, a to dobro, kterého má plné srdce, bohužel nemohlo vyjít napovrch kvůli tomu, jak se k němu ostatní chovali... _


End file.
